Konoha's Traditions
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: First step in marriage is talking about sex with all of your friends, the next step is actually making it to the altar. In which Naruto and Hinata are getting married and have to follow through with one of Kohona's crazy traditions. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and the happy couple were divided between their friends for their respective parties. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Karui, and Temari accompanied Hinata at her bachelorette party while Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Chogi, Kiba, Rock Lee and Shikamaru were with Naruto for his bachelor party. The girls were in Ino's living room while the boys were at the bar. 

…

The conversation was flowing smoothly. It was all just basic jabber about work and the village. Naruto and Chogi had just returned from a mission and were in the middle of recounting the highlights when Kiba interrupted.

"I know that you're excited about the mission and all, but can't we talk about something more exciting?" Kiba asked as he took a swig from his beer.

"And what would be more exciting than my most recent successful mission?" demanded Naruto.

"I don't know, maybe the reason that we're all here tonight," suggested Kiba.

"What's so exciting about that?" asked Naruto with genuine confusion written on his face.

"Well, are you nervous?" Kiba asked.

"No, why would I be nervous?"

"Oh, so you've done it before," prodded Kiba.

"Done what?" asked Naruto, still genuinely confused.

"You know, 'the do,'" hinted Kiba, "'the nasty', 'creating the beast with two backs.'"

"Wha…" stated Naruto, getting more and more confused with each euphemism.

"He's asking if you guys have had sex yet," stated Sasuke bluntly.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed as he tapped the tips of his index fingers together and his face glowing red.

"So have you?" demanded Kiba.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours!" yelled Naruto as he stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.

"It's kinda what we're here for, no?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, that is true. I may not be familiar with bachelor parties, as this is my first, but Gai Sensei informed me that during occasions such as these it is typical to discuss such joys of youth as sex," explained Rock Lee.

"Just because Gai says it, doesn't mean that it's true!" exclaimed Naruto in an attempt to avoid the subject.

"Naruto, how dare you talk ill of my sensei? For this blatant attack on him I must challenge you to a duel."

"Calm down Lee," instructed Neji. "Naruto, if you don't answer the question, then I may be forced to."

"Wha…" Naruto repeated, as he sat dumbfounded for a minute or so. Once he regained himself he said, "There's no way that you'd know, I'm not falling for that Neji."

"Fine then," sighed Neji, "He's had sex."

Naruto sat dumbfounded as he stared at his friend. With each passing second, Naruto's face grew redder and redder, which had initially seemed impossible.

"How do you know that?" demanded Naruto, clarifying that Neji was indeed correct. "Were you spying on us, you perv? That makes you even worse than Pervy Sage, and I didn't even think that that was possible."

It was Neji's turn to turn red, as he stood up and slammed both of his fists down on the table.

"I did no such thing. She just came home one day and was acting even more shy than normal, almost as if she was hiding something. So I asked her what was wrong. She didn't tell me out right, but I got the gist of it, so I promised to keep it a secret for her. Although, it was for my benefit as well, because if her father ever found out, I'm sure that he would force me to accompany you on all of your dates to ensure that it wouldn't happen again. Or else he'd just straight up kill you."

Naruto fell back in his chair and groaned, almost as if the ideas of someone else knowing, and Hinata's father murdering Naruto in cold blood, had never occurred to him before. Though it was a great possibility that they hadn't, because Naruto didn't typically think before he acted.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Rock Lee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Can we just drop this topic now?"

"No, I am actually finding this amusing," stated Shino, "so I propose that all of those who have significant others, must share their craziest sex story."

"That's not fair Shino, that rule exempts you from sharing a story" complained Naruto.

"No, it doesn't. I just so happen to not wear my heart on my sleeve like the rest of you tend to do."

"What's her name then," demanded Kiba, "I'm like your best friend and you haven't told me about her? I call bullshit."

"As I said, I just don't tend to wear my heart on my sleeve like you do, and I don't think that you'll appreciate who it is."

"So tell us," stated Naruto, "it's your game so it's only fair that you start."

"No," said Shino. "You must go first, Naruto. You are the guest of honor after all."

"But since I'm the guest of honor, doesn't that mean that I get a pass?"

"No."

"Ugh, fiiiiine then."

"So, um, there was this one time, Hinata and I were alone at my place, because no one comes over to my place, and we were eating ramen, but she looked really nervous. So I asked her what was up and she started to blush. At this point I decide that nothing is wrong and I continue to eat my ramen because it was really good. The end."

"Come on Naruto, you need to tell a real story, because those are the rules of the game. I would give you an example, but that would be breaking the rules because I do not have a significant other," said Rock Lee.

"But that is a real story, it really happened I swear. Even ask Hinata."

"But Naruto, the rules also stated that the story must be about sex," clarified Rock Lee.

"Okay," moaned Naruto, "Here it goes:"

….

So there was this one day when Hinata was over eating ramen. I hadn't seen her in a while because I had just gotten back from a mission, so I really missed her. I just wanted to make her laugh, so I transformed into my sexy-jutsu. I wandered up to her really slow and whispered in her ear, "won't you come and play with me. I've been so lonely without you."

She blushed a lot and giggled, but then she stopped. She looked at me with this weird look on her face. So I turned back into my normal self.

"What is it Hinata?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" she mumbled as her cheeks reddened and she tapped her index fingers together.

"Seriously, tell me what's wrong."

"Um, I was just wondering if," she paused as she tapped her fingers together a little faster. "I was wondering if you would teach me that jutsu?"

Now trust me, I didn't know how to take this request. I had seen her naked multiple times before, not always on purpose. Like there was this one time that we were on a mission together and I saw this beautiful lady dancing in the water when I had to take a wiz. It turns out that that was Hinata and she was way prettier than my sexy-jutsu.

…..

"Wait," interrupted Kiba, "you told me about that beautiful lady. You're telling me that that was Hinata?"

"Heh heh, yeah it was. She was pretty then, she's even more beautiful now."

"But back to the story."

….

"Why would you want to do something like that?" I asked, referring to learning my jutsu.

"Um, because I want to be sexy like you."

"But Hinata, you're way sexier than me."

"But I want to be like you."

"I don't understand. I just told you that you're better than me, yet you still want to be like me?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll teach it to you. You see, it's the same as the transformation jutsu, except you transform into what you assume the person across from you thinks is sexy. Although, if you want to be a master of it, and I mean even better than my normal one is, you transfer into what you personally think is sexy."

"Okay, I think that I got it."

"Before you try it let me give you an example. Now I'm going to do my sexiest jutsu for you, so just watch out," I told her before I promptly transformed into Hinata herself.

Hinata looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, I think that I can do this," she said before she transformed.

When the smoke from her sexy-jutsu cleared I was staring at a naked version of myself. I wasn't, I mean she wasn't standing like my normal sexy-jutsu does, all bashful and stuff. She was standing with her arms behind her head, her legs spread, and all of my glory just hanging out in the open.

"HA HA," a voice rang clear from her lips that was identical to mine. "I think that I mastered it pretty well, don't cha think?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so. I mean, um, mhm. You did learn very fast," I said doing my best impression of her voice.

"I wouldn't just say that I learned fast, I would say that I've mastered it completely. You can't even resist the devilish charms of this jutsu," she exclaimed as she strode confidently towards me.

Once she got close enough to me she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close to my own naked form.

"Um, Naruto," Hinata mumbled, breaking character for the first time. "If it's okay with you, I think that I would like to try something new."

"What's that Hinata?" I asked her.

"Um, do you mind if we stay like this for a bit... I um, I want to try... um…" she stumbled, clicking her two index fingers together.

"Hinata, whatever it is that you want to try, I'm sure that it'll be okay. Just spit it out already."

"Naruto, I want to have sex… but I want to do it with us like this," Hinata blurted out as fast as she could, a blush burning up her face hotter than it ever had before.

"Oh, okay, why didn't you just say that?"

Hinata sighed with relief.

"I'm going to get back into character now if you don't mind. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it."

"Okay, no prob…" before I could even finish the sentence Hinata had picked me up and thrown me onto my bed.

She started kissing me at my hips and worked her way up with her mouth to my Hinata shaped…

…..

"Um, you know," Naruto said as he made the shape of boobs with his hands.

…..

We made quite a mess of my bed that time. She seemed to really know what she was doing with my body. I even let her do things that I hadn't even thought of doing to her. It was pretty weird. I mean in the end we had to transform back to our normal selves, because the parts didn't really work and in reality we had all of our clothes on.

I guess after all of that it was just really nice to actually get to look at her beautiful body. And she was wearing this pretty purple underwear that fit her just right, and her bra just made her…

….

"Enough!" yelled Neji. He looked like he was just refraining from sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Neji, what's wrong? He was just getting to the good stuff," whined Kiba.

"I will not let you talk about my cousin that way. I know that she's going to be your wife and things are bound to happen. I tried to stay quiet because I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, but this is more than I can take. I think that it is time to move on to the next participant."

"I agree," mumbled Shikamaru as he let smoke from his cigarette escape from his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay girls, if you had to choose someone to sleep with besides your significant other, who would it be?" asked Ino.

"Kiba, definitely Kiba," answered Tenten.

"Why Kiba?" asked Sakura.

"Because he seems so exciting," answered Tenten. "Don't get me wrong, I love Neji to bits, but he's typically quite boring in bed."

"Typically?" asked Ino.

Tenten's face turned red as she looked down at her shoes.

"Yes, _typically_ ," she admitted.

"I can't wait to hear about this," Ino said with a wink.

"Yeah, tell us about it," Temari grinned as she leaned in closer. "I've been wanting to hear about something juicy for a while now."

"Do you really want to hear about my sex life?" Tenten asked, still staring at her feet.

"Um… Let me see. Yes. Yes, I want to hear about your sex life," stated Temari bluntly.

"Okay, but I'm not going to just offer up information. You guys will have to ask questions. Neji would kill me if I offered up any unnecessary information."

"Ugh, fine then. We'll just have to play twenty questions then," offered Ino, changing the game to something a little more appealing to the current situation.

"Okay," agreed Tenten, "But if I have to play, then everyone else has to play once my turn is over."

The girls looked around the room and they unanimously agreed, nodding their heads. It was only fair after all that if one of them had to share their deepest secrets, then all of them would have to. As the girl thought up their questions, blushes creeped across their faces as they realized that any questions that they asked could eventually get thrown back at them.

"Okay," Ino announced, "we all get four questions, so choose them wisely."

It took a minute for the girls to accumulate their questions. Once that it was clear that each of the girls had thought of at least two questions, Ino stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, who wants to ask the first question?"

"I guess I'll ask the first question," said Temari, "can Neji use his byakugan to find all the good spots, or would that even work?"

"I honestly don't know if it can work that way, and if he does use it for that he's never told me about it."

"Um…" Hinata started. "One can't use the byakugan to um, directly state where a sensitive section of the um, body is. It ah, more works by showing where the most um, vulnerable parts of the body are. For example, the um, neck or other sections without much um, protection. By showing those, one can uh, take a guess at where feels best by uh, trial and error."

"Well, well, well, it looks like Hinata isn't as innocent as she appears," Temari observed.

"I guess that's why he always targets the exact same spots," sighed Tenten.

"Does it at least feel good though?" asked Sakura.

"That counts as a question," yelled Tenten.

"Awe, come on, you can't be serious," complained Sakura.

"Well, it is a question about her personal sex life," Ino pointed out. "So unless you have four way better questions and wish to withdraw that one, then yes, it counts as a question."

"Ugh, fine, I guess I'll use that as a question," mumbled Sakura.

"Then fine," huffed Tenten, not really enjoying her sex life getting picked apart first. "Yes, of course it feels good. It's just boring."

"Was it at least exciting the first time you had sex?" asked Sakura calculatedly.

"Well, of course it was. It was getting to know Neji in a new and exciting way, or at least I thought that it'd be exciting."

"Does he still do things the same way as he did the first time?" asked Sakura.

"Pretty much, except he was a lot more nervous back then."

"So do you think that he's been practicing using his byackugan on you until he perfects it?" asked Sakura, while Ino held up four fingers, showing that Sakura had already used up all four of her questions.

"I don't know. I mean he's gotten better at it since our first time, but I'm sure that that just comes with experience over all," explained Tenten.

"So, when was your first time?" asked Karui.

A rush of red flooded Tenten's cheeks once again.

"I… I…" stammered Tenten. "I don't think that that's a fair question."

"It qualifies," stated Ino.

"Why do you get to make the rules here?" demanded Tenten with a huff.

"Because it's my game," explained Ino.

"Fine," huffed Tenten. "It was a while ago. I don't remember the exact date," admitted Tenten.

"Oh, fine," sighed Sakura.

"Was it romantic or spur of the moment?" asked Hinata.

"Come on," moaned Temari, "that's such an innocent question. Ask something more daring."

"I'm okay with it," ruled Ino. "I mean, it is her cousin that we're discussing her after all."

"Oh, right," agreed Sakura. Shame crept into the posture of all the girls in the room as they realized what they were doing to Hinata.

"I'm okay, really," said Hinata as she waved her hands in front of herself. "I really don't mind. You see Neji doesn't tell me about his relationship, so I was just wondering if he was romantic or not. That's all."

"It wasn't super romantic," confessed Tenten. "He's never been the romantic type, but it wasn't spur of the moment either. I could tell that he put plenty of thought into it before we went through with it."

"I have another question," stated Karui. "How long did you guys wait to have your first kiss?"

Karui avoided eye contact with everyone as she asked her second question. Her voice was laced with both curiosity and embarrassment.

"I don't know," Tenten said as she started to count on her fingers. "It was about a month, maybe twenty-eight days."

"Wait," yelled Ino, "You didn't know when your first time having sex was, but you know your first kiss down to the day?"

"Heh, I guess that that's true," admitted Tenten.

"Why would that be?" demanded Ino.

"I guess that I remember my first kiss better because I had to do a lot more waiting for it than I had to do for sex."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," agreed Sakura. "You spent almost as long of a time pining over Neji as I did pining over Sasuke. Our first kiss was much more exciting as well because I had waited for it for so long. I can understand that."

Temari and Hinata both nodded their heads in agreement. Ino still stared in disbelief, while Karui kept her eyes locked on the floor.

"Is the wait really that worth it?" asked Karui, sounding a tad defeated.

"Yes, the wait is worth it," answered Tenten, her voice growing a bit softer than usual.

"Chogi hasn't kissed you yet has he," inquired Ino. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, but if he hasn't, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Karui's shoulders sunk and her gaze dropped even lower.

"No, he hasn't kissed me yet. I just don't know what to think. I know that he loves me, but I just can't get past the fact that he won't take this next step. I mean, we've been together so long, and we haven't even gotten that far," complained Karui.

"Seriously," Ino crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the dejected looking girl. "It's just Chogi. He doesn't move fast, and he's never early, he always pulls through at exactly the right time."

"I hope that you're right."

"Hey," Ino said perking up a little. "Why don't we change the game again?"

"Ugh, come on, can't we just stick to one game for longer than one round?" complained Sakura.

"I think that this game will be more fun," explained Ino.

"Okay, just explain it already," urged Temari, who was never the best at waiting for anything.

"Okay, so how about we play where whoever has to answer a question, gets to ask the next question. That way everyone gets to talk more and people feel less attacked about their private affairs."

"That sounds great Ino," said Tenten, "I just wish that you had come up with those rules before it was my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

So who's next?" asked Kiba.

"Sai hasn't spoken much tonight," pointed out Shino. "I vote that he goes next."

The Shinobi that were gathered around the table nodded in agreement. Sai, being the newest member of the group, looked up with a hint of nervousness.

"Are you guys sure that you want to hear from me?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, duh. That's why we voted for you to go next," explained Kiba. "So get on with it."

Sai took a deep sigh before he started his story. He was never the most open person, but this group of people had a way pushing him out of his comfort zone.

...

Probably the craziest thing that Ino and I have ever done would have to be our second time. She came into the room, wearing this crazy sexy lingerie. It was a dark purple with lace all over the place. She strode in, her confidence never wavering.

"Okay, sweetie," Ino said, standing in the doorway. "Do you trust me?"

I wanted to automatically say "yes". I would have done anything to get my hands on her, except for the fact that Ino is incredibly unpredictable. I had no idea what she had in mind that would require me to have too much trust in her.

"Yes," I said looking at her with curiosity.

"Okay then," Ino started before crawling onto the bed. She knelt down in front of me and formed her hands into a circle. "I'm going to need you to stay in one place."

Just like that, her body became limp as she performed the mind transfer jutsu. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do with that, not that there really was anything that I could do. It was mostly strange because she used it to show me where all of the pleasure spot were located on her body. My body was her puppet, and her body was my practice dummy.

She led my hands over her body, revealing every secret that it held. Her ivory skin glowing against the sheets. Even though her soul was in my body at the time, I could still feel goosebumps growing under where my fingers were tracing.

Eventually her mind returned to her own body and she began to move. She had left my hands on her body and I felt weird. It almost felt as if my hands weren't welcome there anymore. My hands felt foreign to me and I felt a lot less in control.

"Are you okay," Ino asked looking at me with a bit of worry on her face. "Was that too much for you?"

"No, no, I'm okay, I swear, it just feels weird being back in control," I admitted. "Everything felt a whole lot more natural when you were in control."

"Oh, I see, so you're the submissive type then," Ino commented with a wink.

"I wouldn't say that I'm submissive, it's just that you know your way around better than I do," I stuttered.

"Well, I just showed you around, so let's see if you can do better than last time," Ino dared as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

….

"Dude, you were so bad your first time that Ino felt like she had to show you what to do?" laughed Kiba. "Like seriously, she felt like she would get more pleasure out of it if she did all the fucking work. That's priceless."

Sai's face turned bright red as he squinted his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess that was kind of an embarrassing story wasn't it."

"Um, yeah dude, that's crazy embarrassing. No other dude would admit that he couldn't please his woman."

"Hey," Rock Lee piped up. "It was only his first time. I am sure that every man would have to be at least a little bit shy their first time. It is like training, you never master a jutsu on your first attempt. It takes time and persistence."

"But then you don't tell your friends about your first time. You tell your friends about your hundredth time when you're learning new aspects of the jutsu," explained Kiba.

"What if he is not that experienced and he hasn't had time to perfect the jutsu yet? Then he has to choose from the few training exercises that he has completed," counters Rock Lee.

"Hey, guys, why don't we stop arguing about this now?" begs Sai as his face continues to grow redder.

"Hey, guys. Did you ever think that it could be a possibility that they just don't have weird sex? Because the rule of the game was to tell about your craziest sex story, and his story was pretty crazy. I mean, how many of you would just let your girlfriend possess you while you're vulnerable?" suggested Naruto.

"I have to agree with Naruto here. I have been on the receiving end of her soul transfer jutsu, and it's rather troublesome," commented Shikamaru.

"Plus," added Chogi, "If you just so happened to be on her bad side that day, then she may have just made you go out into the streets and embarrassed you. I can promise you that that has happened to me a few too many times."

"Okay, fine," huffs Kiba, "but he's still an idiot."

"Yeah, Sai, you must really trust her," remarked Neji.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so Karui, since you were the last one to answer a question, you get to ask the next one," explained Ino.

"Why don't I get to ask a question?" huffed Tenten. "I had to answer like ten before Karui had to answer even one."

"Because, you weren't the last one to answer a question," stated Ino.

"Fine then," Tenten complained as she crossed her arms.

"I feel kind of embarrassed asking questions about thing that I myself don't know anything about," admitted Karui. "If Tenten wants to take my turn then I am more than willing to give it to her."

"No Karui, those aren't the rules. The rules are that you answer a question then you ask a question," huffed Ino, who was getting tired of having to explain the rules of her new game.

"Oh, okay then. Allow me to think of a question," said Karui before she put her hands together in thought. "Okay, I have one. Hinata, when did you know that you were in love with Naruto?"

"Ugh, another stupid question," growled Tamari. "Ino please don't pass this one as well."

"I'm afraid that I have to," admitted Ino. "Since Karui isn't comfortable asking other types of questions, I fear that I have to allow her to ask something that is comfortable to her. Even if we all already know the answer."

"Oh, well, um," stuttered Hinata. "I've been in love with Naruto for as long as I can remember. I've always been watching him because I felt bad that he was so lonely growing up, but I was too shy to actually approach him. I think that it was his dedication to being noticed and trying to improve are what made me admire him."

"Awe, that's so sweet," hummed Karui. This being the first time hearing why Hinata loved Naruto as much as she did. All the other girls groaned, because they had grown up with Hinata and had seen Hinata's affections for Naruto grow unnaturally strong before they were even out of the academy.

"Okay Hinata. Just to keep things clear, it is your turn to ask a question," said Ino.

"Oh, okay," whispered Hinata. "Um, Temari, I was, uh, wondering, uh…"

"Hurry up and ask the question," interrupted Temari, as she really hated waiting.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering, since you, um, stay with Shikamaru when you're in the village, what, um, your first night together was like. Like, the first night that you stayed with him," stammered Hinata as fast as she could.

"Oh, that?" asked Temari with a little chuckle. "It wasn't anything special, we didn't even have sex, well at least not the first night. I guess that it just felt like such an opportunity to actually get to spend so much time with him that we didn't want to waste it."

"So what did you guys do," asked Sakura.

"Tisk, tisk, Sakura," scolded Ino. "You don't get to ask any questions until after you've answered one. Now Temari, ask away."

"Sweet, it's my turn," exclaimed Temari. "So Ino, has Sai ever used any special drawings on you? Like a specially drawn dildo or anything?"

"That's the question that you've been holding in your pocket?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, so has he or not?"

"There was this one time where he drew a third person for us. He said that eventually he wanted to have a threesome but he didn't really trust any of our friends to fill the position. I don't blame him, I think that it would just make things awkward. But we didn't go through with it. He just showed that it could be an option."

"Ugh, lame," groaned Temari, obviously not satisfied by the answer.

"Well, if you're expecting all of this juicy information about our sex lives, why don't you share any with us?" demanded Ino.

"Does this count as your question?" asked Temari, a sly grin creeped across her face as she asked.

"Fine," huffed Ino, "that is my question."

"I haven't shared any of my stories because no one has asked me about them yet," replied Temari. "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"That's not fair, that's a total cop out," exclaimed Ino.

"Too bad," shrugged Temari. "So, Tenten. No one actually asked you about a time when Neji wasn't boring in bed. So, my question is, what's something exciting that Neji has done?"

"Ugh, I've answered so many questions already Temari, can't I get more of a break? Why is my sex life so exciting to you guys?"

"First of all: no you don't get a break; answer the question. Secondly: we're curious about your sex life for the same reason that Hinata was wondering if he's romantic, because he's the hardest to read out of all of the guys in our group."  
"I guess that that is true," sighed Tenten. "Fine. The time that Neji was most exciting in bed was also the time that he was most romantic. He took me out into the forest for a picnic. He brought a blanket and a basket and everything. We ate our lunch in this giant tree…"

"Get to the sexy bit already," demanded Temari.

"Fine, fine, we had sex in a tree," Tenten said bluntly.

"Seriously?" asked Sakura. "How is that even possible?"

"You know, it's a good chakra controlling exercise," blushed Tenten.

"Why is everything a training exercise to those in team Gai?" sighed Sakura.

"Sakura, you're supposed to wait until you've answered a question before you ask one," groaned Ino.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura apologised.

"Okay, Tenten, It's your turn to ask a question."

"Okay, so Temari, since you're so distraught about not getting asked anything, I'm going to ask you a question."

"Bring it on sister. I can handle anything that you throw at me," Temari said, her grin grew bigger as she stared down Tenten, daring her to ask something really juicy.

"Ino, is it okay if I ask a two part question?" requested Tenten.

"Since you've had to answer so many, I will allow it, but only this once."

"Alright!" exclaimed Tenten. "So part one Temari, are you ready for it?"

"I was born ready," replied Temari.

'"Alright, have you given Skikamaru a blow job yet?"

"Yes I have, that was too easy. I hope that part two makes it a little bit juicier."

The women in the room were all giggling. As much as they were intimidated by the jounin, they enjoyed seeing her get riled up. Temari always appreciated a battle of the wits, and that's why she fit so well with Shikamaru; this was almost like flirting to her.

"Where were you the first time that it happened?"

Temari tried to keep her cool as her cheeks turned bright red.

"We were in the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

"So," said Shino. "Who wants the pleasure of going next?"

"Why don't you go next?" Asked Kiba. "I'm dying to know who this mystery girl is. I can't imagine you with anyone super-hot, but I don't think you'd settle for anything either. I bet she's a freak just like you."

"I don't want to go next. How about you Shikamaru?"

"Ugh. This is such a drag," Shikamaru complained. "But I guess it's better to just get it out of the way than to have to deal with it later."

"Perfect," exclaimed Lee. "I know that you will tell a great story."

"Okay then," Shikamaru mumbled as he took another drink of his sake. "Here it goes."

...

So, you all know that Temari stays with me while she's in the village, because it saves on money. At first I didn't think that we would sleep in the same bed, for decency and everything. So I set everything up for her to sleep on the couch. Even though she's my girlfriend, I didn't see the point in all the trouble of giving up my bed for her.

On the third night that she stayed with me she decided that she was sick of sleeping on the couch. I can't blame her, the couch isn't as comfortable as my bed, but I didn't want to sleep on the couch either.

Now, we had been working really hard that day, and it was late, and I was tired. I just wanted to go to bed. That troublesome woman had other ideas though.

….

"Wait, am I hearing this right?" questioned Kiba. "You had a crazy hot babe sitting in your bed, and you wanted to go to sleep? You didn't even want to sleep next to her?"

"She was just being troublesome. It was late, we had to get back to work in the morning, and I hadn't shared a bed with anyone since before I was in the academy," explained Shikamaru. "I knew she wasn't ready to go to bed, but it's not like I got any sleep that night anyway. I should have just saved myself the effort."

"You mean, she was already in your bed, and your lazy ass decided that it would be less troublesome to remove her from it than to just lay down next to her? I don't know the woman half as well as you do, and even I know that that's stupid," Kiba laughed.

"No, I understand," interjected Choji. "A man's bed is almost as sacred as his barbeque pork. It is only worth sharing with the exact right person."

"Choji, a bed is only sacred if there isn't a hot female in it, then you can defile it all you want," explained Kiba.

"I think that what Shikamaru did was honourable. Although I do believe that the luxury should always be offered to a fair maiden before expended on oneself," Rock Lee stated.

"I know I did everything backwards, now can I get back to this troublesome story?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry for the interruption," exclaimed Rock Lee.

….

Anyway, she wouldn't leave the bed, so I challenged her to a game of shogi, winner got the bed. Now I had played her in shogi before, she was a tough opponent, but I had always won.

So we start to play a game and each time that she loses a piece she took off a piece of clothing. The first thing that she set down was her fan, so I thought that she was just getting serious about the game. Then she took off her socks, so I thought that maybe she was too warm. In all honesty I feel ashamed because it wasn't until she took off her shirt that I caught on to what she was doing.

"You're trying to distract me," I said. "I hope that you know that I wouldn't fall for such childish tricks as that. I expect you to play fair."

"I am playing fair," Temari explained, a sly grin creeping across her face. "You saw the rules I was playing by, and you didn't follow suit."

"I see no reason to take my clothes off every time that I lose a piece. Those are not in the actual rules of the game."

"No, but a good strategist always understands the game that their opponent is playing. Nara, you either need to catch up to my game or to counter it with another game. You need to stay on your toes."

"I don't understand why playing your game will help me win," I complained.

"Just play or forfeit," Temari demanded.

"This is such a drag," I mumbled as I pulled off my socks.

"There we go, now you've got the spirit," Temari grinned.

Until that point I hadn't realized how many of her pieces that I had taken in comparison to how many she had taken from me. It clicked when she started to capture my pieces left and right, and there I was having to take off my clothing thanks to that troublesome woman.

It was all going south, there was one move that was going to win or lose the game. My only problem was that she needed to move one piece back and I needed to move one piece forward. If the opposite happened, then she would win. I knew that there was no way that she was going to move her piece back on her own, but I also knew that there was no way that I was willing to give up my bed.

"This is the one and only time that I am going to do this," I warned Temari. "And I am only doing this because I am tired and you are being more troublesome than usual."

"What are you planning Nara," Temari asked, as her grin turned into a speculative stare.

Temari lifted up her hand to move her piece just as I caught her in my shadow possession jutsu. I reached out to the board with my hand and moved my piece forward as hers moved back. I won.

"Did Shikamaru Nara just cheat?" Temari asked.

"No, I just won. Now I'm going to bed."

I released her from the shadow possession and started to walk away. It took two seconds after I turned my back for Temari to pick up a shogi piece, and hurl it at my head.

"You fucking cheated. I demand a real match," Temari yelled from behind me, hurling another shogi piece at my head, that one I managed to dodge.

"Stop making a mess woman," I mumbled as I leaned down to pick up the pieces on the floor.

Those words were obviously the wrong words, because she then picked up her fan, and before I even had time to scream "no", she opened it up and sent everything in my living room flying.

"You don't have to be such a sore loser," I mumbled, staring at the shambles of my house.

"You didn't need to cheat," she retorted as she walked past me towards my bedroom. "Have fun cleaning that up. I'm going to bed."

I stared at her in disbelief. I knew that she could be troublesome, but I didn't know that she could be this annoying. Although I guess that I did deserve it after cheating in our game.

"This is such a drag," I mumbled as I followed after her into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have cheated, I'm just really tired."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have cheated," Temari huffed as tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You don't want to sleep next to me so badly that you'd cheat at a game of shogi," Temari explained as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"That wasn't the point woman," I replied.

"Then what was the point?" Temari demanded.

"It's just that," I started as I let out a sigh, "We really do have to wake up early tomorrow, and I know that the second that I join you in bed, I won't want to go to sleep, and if I don't go to sleep I won't want to wake up in the morning. Even if I do manage to wake up in the morning, I won't want to leave the bed knowing that you're in it."

"Seriously?" Temari asked as a blush started to spread across her cheeks.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Temari demanded, something changing in her expression. "If you really find me that irresistible, we could have dealt with it sooner."

She started to crawl across the bed towards me. Even though she wasn't wearing many pieces of clothing, after our unexpected game of strip shogi, she still looked intimidating. Once she finally got to the end of the bed she got up on her knees and wrapped her fingers in my hair.

"Don't you ever make me feel unwanted again," Temari growled as she pulled me in for a kiss.

….

"Then we had wild sex and were late for work the next morning," Shikamru concluded.

"That's it?" demanded Kiba. "We had to wait through all of the boring shit about you guys playing shogi, and all we get is 'wild sex'?"

"You asked for my wildest sex story, so I told you about it. I honestly don't see why you need all the details. They're personal," explained Shikamaru.

"He doesn't even tell me about his sex life," stated Chogi. "This is the most that I've heard about it and frankly, I have always found it admirable that he keeps it private. I'm just glad to know that they're happy."

"I too find it most admirable that Shikamaru has such respect for his lady that he does not disclose information about his personal life. That way it makes it much more intimate with your partner, a special secret between the two of you," added Rock Lee.

"Who wants to go next," asked Shino.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten clutched her sides and bent over. She was laughing so hard that her face was turning red from a lack of oxygen.

"What the hell is so funny?" demanded Temari.

"I… I…" Tenten stuttered as she attempted to regain her breath. "I already knew the answer, I was just testing you to see if you'd tell the truth."

"How on earth do you already know that story?" Temari asked as embarrassment and rage visibly built up within her.

"Sakura told me," laughed Tenten.

"How the hell did she know?" Temari demanded, though her words faded at the end as she realised the answer to her own question.

"We were in the hospital," Temari whispered.

Tenten's laughter returned as the blond Suna shinobi buried her head in shame.

"How long had you been standing there?" mumbled Temari.

"Oh I was barely there," admitted Sakura with a grin. "I had popped in to check up on him, saw what was happening and left. I didn't stop and stare. I'm not a pervert."

"Is that why you've given him single rooms every time that he's been in the hospital since?" questioned Temari.

"Well, he is an adult now, and unless there's a war or something they typically do get single rooms, but yes, I have made sure that he's in a room by himself," explained Sakura.

"Oh my god, how embarrassing," moaned Temari.

"Choji stopped by to see him as well, right when I got back to the front desk, I sent him away for you. I just told him that Shikamaru was resting and shouldn't be disturbed at the moment."

"God, I don't what would have been more embarrassing, if you had said something or the fact that you didn't."

"Just be glad that it was me checking in on you and not Lady Tsunade."

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about how mad she would have been."

"It definitely would have been more embarrassing if she had said something," informed Ino.

"Why, have you been walked in on before?" asked Temari.

"Yes, yes I have," admitted Ino.

"By who?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto," Ino said with a scowl.

"Seriously?" asked all of the girls in unison.

"How is that even surprising?" asked Ino. "The little twerp never knocks, and he always enters through the window. I'm surprised that he hasn't walked in on more people."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. They all knew that Naruto was in fact the most unpredictable-knuckle-head-ninja of the leaf. It honestly was a shock that he didn't wander in on more uncomfortable situations than he did, being who he was.

"Hey, Hinata. Have you ever been walked in on?" asked Ino for her question.

"No, I have not. But Neji did find out after, um, Naruto and my, uh, first time," whispered Hinata.

"Seriously? How did that come about?" asked Karui.

"I'm, uh, not very discreet when it comes to my feelings for Naruto," admitted Hinata. "Neji just kind of guessed. He did promise to not tell my dad though."

"That's so nice of him," cooed Ino.

"Oh, right. I think I remember hearing about that," stated Tenten.

"He told you?" asked Hinata, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"He came to training one day and said that he was going to kill Naruto. I asked him why, and he said that Naruto had stolen something very precious from you, Hinata. I couldn't believe that Naruto would do something like that to you, so I talked him into just beating Naruto up instead."

"Oh," said Hinata. "I didn't know that he was so protective of me."

"Of course he is, you're his family after all," Tenten said with a smile.

"What about you Sakura?" asked Hinata. "Have you and Sasuke ever been, uh, uh…"

"Caught in the act," Temari finished for Hinata.

"Do I have to answer this one?" begged Sakura.

"Yes," replied Ino.

"Fine, yes we've been walked in on," Sakura admitted.

"By who?" asked Ino.

"Kakashi Sensei. He was on his way to gather us for a meeting with Lady Tsunade."

"He enter through the window too?" asked Ino.

"Yes. Why do we even use windows as a system of entrance? Or why even have door if no one is going to use them," complained Sakura.

"I know right. It's just stupid. You have no idea how often I had to tell Sai to enter through the front door or else my father would murder him. The first time that he did enter through the front door though, he didn't knock and he scared the living daylights out of my father."

All the girls around the room laughed, imaging Sai with his phoney grin and squinted eyes trying to explain the situation to Ino's father.

"So he still hasn't quite gotten the hang of normal social interactions has he?" questioned Sakura, remembering when Sai first joined her squad.

"He's gotten better, but no, he doesn't quite understand anything fully," confessed Ino. "At first it was adorable, but sometimes it's just a pain in the ass."

"You know what they say: it's the same quirks that cause us to fall in love with them that become a nuisance later," quoted Temari.

Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement, where Hinata and Karui shook their heads.

"I love Naruto for everything that he is. Yes his energy can be a bit much at the end of the day, but it also motivates me to do better. He's always so positive, and I know that I can trust him to keep all of his promises," explained Hinata.

"And Choji is very loving and kind," continued Karui. "I know what he likes to eat, and he's willing to try all of my cooking, even though the flavours are foreign to him. I wouldn't change him for the world."

"I mean, I love Sai for everything that he is, but it would be so much easier if he hadn't been brainwashed as a kid," explained Ino.

"But if he hadn't been," pondered Hinata, "He wouldn't even be the same man that you love today."

"I guess that's true," agreed Ino.

"I love my crybaby," admitted Temari, "Even if he is a lazy bum, he's there for me when I need him."


	7. Chapter 7

Once the clock struck eleven at night there was a knock on Ino's door.

"Who could that be?" asked Hinata. "I didn't forget to invite anyone did I?"

"I think that it's about that time," answered Ino.

"What time?" asked Temari, who was not familiar with the Leaf's unusual tradition.

"Oh right, you don't know how these things work," acknowledged Sakura. "Allow me to explain, for your and Karui's benefit. Just before the day of the wedding, the bride is taken to the altar, which is hidden in an undisclosed area. The entire wedding party must find the bride and the altar before the wedding is scheduled to start. It is a test of love on the groom's behalf, and a test of support for the rest of the party. If any member of the party fails to make it to the altar, then the wedding is cancelled."

"Isn't that a little intense?" asked Karui.

"Maybe, but don't you think that it's a wonderful testament of love," asked Ino, who absolutely loved the thought of her future husband fighting his way to the altar to marry her.

"The only person in the wedding party who knows where the altar is, is supposed to be the bride's mother, so she can provide the wedding gown and do the bride's hair. In Hinata's case though, Kurenai sensei will be filling in," added Sakura.

Hinata stood up and walked over to the door, she grabbed her coat and looked back at her friends.

"You shouldn't look so nervous," instructed Ino. "There's no way that Naruto will fail. He loves you more than anything."

"I know that," stated Hinata.

"Then why are you nervous?" asked Tenten.

"I've been waiting for years for this day. I hope that it's everything that I dreamed it would be," confessed Hinata.

"It will be," Sakura reassured. "Now get going before you're late."

With that Hinata opened the door to find Kurenai sensei standing on the other side.

"Are you ready?" The older lady asked with both concern and excitement clear in her voice.

"I think so," said Hinata.

"Then let's get going."

The door closed behind the nervous bride and the room went silent. The remaining girls looked at each other and started to get nervous themselves.

"So what do we do now?" asked Temari.

"We get ready to go and meet her, one of us though has to go and warn the boys," Sakura explained further.

"You mean that I have to go looking for some hidden alter, all dressed up?" demanded Temari.

"Why would you be all dressed up?" Tenten asked, genuinely confused. "I know that Lady Tsunade does it, but it's not easy to fight in a dress and high heels."

"Fight? Who the hell are we fighting?" Temari asked, getting more and more confused the more that the crazy Leaf tradition got explained.

"In order for a shinobi to prove their love, the groom must fight through as many high level shinobi as he can. Most of whom will be his old sensei. You know that you are on the right path to the altar by whether you're running into attackers or not," informed Ino. "It really is a romantic tradition."

"You know, in Suna, a wedding is just a nice day where the bride and groom gather in the Kazekage's house with their friends and families," mumbled Temari. "I think that I'd rather get married in the Sand than in the Leaf."

"In Kumo, it is customary for the groom to go on a two week journey with his best man before the wedding. They day that he returns is the day that they get married. It is to allow the couple to be sure that they are ready to be married. Because if one in the party does not miss the other, then they are not meant to be," explained Karui.

"I honestly don't know which is worse," complained Temari. "Why can't you people just trust that the couple will be happy together by their own choosing?"

"Okay, who wants to go inform the boys while the rest of us get ready?" asked Ino. "We'll meet at the main gates by midnight and begin the search for the altar as a group. It is our job as the wedding party to ensure that Naruto gets to Hianta in one piece."

"I'll go," Tenten volunteered.

"Okay, then we'll gather supplies for the journey," concluded Sakura.

The girls from the Leaf all nodded before going their separate ways. Temari was left sitting on the couch feeling exasperated.

"Do you know what a bachelorette party is in the Sand?" Temari mumbled to herself. "We get drunk, tell stories, and then once we feel left out enough, we go home and fuck our significant other. We do not go on journeys and fight our friends for proof of love. Getting married is proof of love enough for us."

…..

"Is it alright if we skip me?" Chogi asked.

"All with significant others must tell a story," responded Shino.

"What if I don't have a story?"

"Come on, Karui is totally a babe, how do you not have a story?" demanded Kiba.

"Because she's absolutely beautiful and I'm scared that she's going to realize that I'm not good enough for her," confessed Chogi.

"Why are you so self-conscious?" Sai asked. "Is it because you're fa..."

"How many times do we have to warn you about the f-word?" Shikamaru hissed.

"So fa... what?" demanded Chogi, daring anyone to finish the word.

"Fantastic," Shikamaru stated. "He was just wondering how someone as fantastic as you could be so self-conscious."

"Oh, that's so nice of you," Chogi said to Sai as he took another bite of his tapas.

"You should not feel so down," exclaimed Rock Lee. "You should not waste the energy of youth. You should take risks and dive right..."

Rock Lee was interrupted by Tenten barging into the bar. She regained her composure and started to frantically look around the room for the groom.

"Oh, hey, Tenten. We are over here," called Rock Lee. "It is so good to see you."

"It has happened," Tenten exclaimed as she approached the table. "Kurenai Sensei collected Hinata. We have to meet the rest of the wedding party at the front gates by midnight. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up. "Nothing will stand in my way. I will make it to Hinata. Believe it!"

Naruto moved from the table and ran out the door. The entire bar cheered the groom on as he passed, knowing full well what was waiting for him.

"I can't believe that he's so eager," mumbled Shikamaru. "Doesn't he know that this isn't going to be easy? I mean, he's going to have to go up against the leader of the Hyuga clan all by himself. I don't know if he has realized that yet."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was the first to arrive at the main city gates. He shad brought all of the gear that he thought he would need to the bar so that he could be ready to go and find Hinata as soon as possible. This was his favourite part of the Leaf's wedding traditions, because it made a wedding an adventure rather than just a boring old ceremony. However, he had arrived at the main gates a half hour before the rest of his wedding party and he was tired of waiting for them. He was usually the last to arrive, besides Kakashi Sensei, and it was because he didn't like waiting.

"Why couldn't everyone else come prepared too?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he passed back and forth between the gates.

"Because it's your special day and we didn't want to risk any injuries by bringing weapons to a bar," Sasuke explained, sneeking up on his friend.

"Especially with the way that Rock Lee gets when he drinks," added Tenten as she approached from inside the village.

"The girls had more time to prepare than the boys did, why aren't they ready yet?" Naruto groaned as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"I think that Temari somehow convinced the girls that weddings are formal occasions and they're packing clothes to change into," Tenten explained to the best of her ability.

"No one's supposed to be dressed up besides Hinata. No one else will have time," argued Naruto.

"Trust me, we tried to explain it to her, but she just didn't get it. I guess that it just wasn't close enough to the Sand traditions for her, and some of the other girls seemed to agree that it would be fun to dress up."

It was just before midnight when the rest of the wedding party showed up at the main gates. Kiba had been the last to arrive, claiming that he couldn't go on a journey and not bring Akamaru. Akamaru confirmed this by giving one quick bark while nodding his head.

"Do we even know which direction to head in?" asked Karui.

"It'll be some place that has significance to their relationship. Somewhere that even Naruto would think to look,"Shikamaru explained.

"What do you mean by 'even Naruto'?" demanded Naruto himself.

"I think that he means that you are not that smart," explained Sai.

"What did you say," Naruto demanded again as he raised a fist to Sai and Sakura had to hold Naruto back.

"Everybody needs to calm down. We don't have all the time in the world on this mission. We have to figure out where we're going," instructed Shikamaru.

"Why don't we start by just going straight out of the village? Most missions start that way anyhow," suggested Tenten.

The entire wedding party looked at each other. They honestly didn't have a better plan, so they all nodded and agreed that they would start their search for Hinata and the altar by heading straight out of the village. They moved along in the trees, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign that they were on the right path.

Suddenly Neji, Kiba, and Shino all yelled at once, "There's someone up ahead!"

The entire procession came to a halt and looked at each other. None of them had been a part of a wedding party before and didn't entirely know how to proceed.

"Does anyone know who it is exactly?" Sakura asked. "We don't want to go off scaring a traveler or getting our hopes up over nothing."

"I know who it is," mumbled Shino. "It is Iruka Sensei."

"This one will be easy Naruto. He's used to training in the academy all day. He hasn't taken a real mission in years," said Kiba confidently.

"He is the one who trained all of us though," Shikamaru pointed out. "He knows all of our abilities and weaknesses."

"He doesn't know how strong we are though. Don't you remember how he under estimated us during the chunin exams?" Ino added.

"Either way we don't want to go in without some sort of strategy," Shikamaru countered.

"I'll face him alone," announced Naruto. "Some of you stay as back up and the rest of you go on ahead and find the next guy."

"You're getting smarter Naruto," grinned Shikamaru. "Kiba, you and Neji go ahead with Ino. Shino will stay with us so that we can catch up to you when we're done here. Both teams have a healer in case something happens to go horribly wrong. Naruto, you are free to go ahead whenever you're ready to face your first opponent. We will stay hidden in the trees, ready as back up in case it looks like things are getting out of hand. Does everyone understand their roles here?"

Everyone nodded, separating into their separate groups. Once everyone was organised and ready for action, they all looked towards Naruto.

"Ready when you are man, just give the word," encouraged Kiba.

"Okay, I'm ready," announced Naruto. "Let's do this."

With that the two separate groups split up. Naruto's group continued heading straight towards where they knew that Iruka sensei was waiting for them, while search group headed on further, looking for the next opponent, in hopes that it would keep them on track.

Naruto's team found Iruka Sensei in a small clearing up ahead. He was dressed as he normally was, in black clothes with a green vest. His hair was tied back and he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Iruka sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned for his mentor.

"It seems like yesterday I was giving you trouble for vandalizing the Hokages' faces, and little Hinata was pining over you from behind the corner. Now look at you. You're all grown up and defending your love for your future wife," Iruka sobbed.

"Yeah, about that," started Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how this is really supposed to work. Do I just attack you, or are you going to attack me, or is there some specific challenge that you have to put me through?"

Iruka leaned back and laughed heartily. He looked at Naruto with pride and stated, "You haven't changed at all have you? You're still very straight to the point."

"I can't be late for Hinata. She has waited so long for me already, I can't screw this up like I do with everything else," explained Naruto.

"I see. I am proud of you Naruto. Now show me how much you've improved over the years," Iruka said as he started to run towards Naruto.

Naruto easily jumped over his first sensei's attack and conjured a shadow clone to pull him out of the way from a kunai that Iruka had sent flying at Naruto once he knew that his first attempt was going to be dodged. Once Naruto landed on the ground again he ran stright back at Iruka with his rasengan.

Iruka easily dodged Naruto's rasengan, as it was his second most used attack. Iruka slid past Naruto, before he could even notice, and dug the tip of his kunai into Naruto's back.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you're going to stand a chance against your next opponents," Iruka warned, a grin evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," refuted Naruto as he burst into a cloud of smoke.

Before Iruka even had time to beat himself up for falling for the shadow clone, there was a rustle in the leaves above his head. Three more clones sprung from the tree and started to scream.

"Nar-"

"Ru-"

"To-" they yelled as they fell towards Iruka.

Iruka, expecting the "Usumaki barrage", stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the onslaught of shadow clones.

From just behind him, Iruka heard a very familiar voice whisper, "Usumaki surprise, mini rasengan."

Before Iruka knew it, a tiny ball of chakra was burrowing into his side. It didn't hurt Iruka on the outside, but it seemed to knock the wind out of him.

Once Naruto released his jutsu, Iruka fell into a tree behind them.

"I underestimated you," Iruka huffed between breaths.

"I went easy on you old man," smirked Naruto as he looked down at his beloved Sensei. "One should never use their full power against a friend."

"I'm going to let you pass, but be warned Naruto: Your next opponents won't go easy on you. I just want to make sure that you have enough chakra to make it in time for your wedding," Iruka stated.


	9. Chapter 9

After the fight, the rest of Naruto's team came out of the trees. There were eleven of them altogether. While Naruto had been fighting, Shikamaru had spread them all around the clearing in case there was need of an ambush.

"Well shit. I wasn't even focusing on whether there were going to be more people coming. I guess that I really am out of shape," confessed Iruka Sensei as he watched his former students and their significant others emerge from the trees. "I would have been totally screwed if you guys had been needed to be called into action."

"That was the idea, if it looked like you were too much for Naruto, then we would have emerged with the full power of our youth and conducted a surprise attack," exclaimed Rock Lee.

"He knows that dummy," informed Tenten.

"Can you tell us who we'll be facing next?" Shikamaru asked.

"Always looking for the smartest and easiest way around things aren't you?" Iruka grinned. "You all have grown so much, but you are also very much the same as back when I was your Sensei."

"It's such a drag not knowing what we're up against," complained Shikamaru. "Especially when we don't really know how the entire thing works."

"It's pretty much fighting important figures in your life until you meet your bride," explained Iruka Sensei. "Seeing as I was the first person, I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi was next. The groom fights on his own until it is proven that he can no longer do that. Then the wedding party can either decide to help or they can move on and proclaim that the groom's love for the bride wasn't strong enough."

"So we're most likely fighting Kakashi next," pondered Shikamaru.

"Heh, he's probably just going to do the bell thing again," scoffed Sakura. "He's really not that original."

"Hah hah," laughed Naruto. "I know how to counter that one."

"You know that the same old tricks aren't going to work against him. He learns from his past mistakes," warned Sakura.

"Yeah, but once you bring up the Pervy-Sage's books, his brain leaves his head," countered Naruto.

"Okay, you guys should probably get heading out if you don't want to be late," advised Iruka.

"I'll see you in the morning right?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," replied the older man as he ruffled his former student's hair, as if Naruto was still a kid.

"Alright Sensei, I'll see you later," Naruto yelled as he took off out of the field.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled after him. "We don't know if that's the right way yet."

It was obvious that Naruto couldn't hear her as he disappeared into the woods.

"That knuckle head. I swear I'll," Sakura mumbled to herself as she marched after Naruto.

"Wait Sakura. I will bring him back. The spirit of youth has fueled me after watching that fight and it must be released," exclaimed Rock Lee as he sprinted after his blond friend.

"If it's left to those two, we'll never make it to the wedding in time," Tenten complained.

"Shino, which direction are we going to be headed?" Shikamaru asked.

"That way," Shino replied, pointing to the left of the direction that Naruto had headed in.

"Okay. Tenten and Sakura, you stay here and wait for Naruto. The rest of us will catch up with Kiba and his team," Shikamaru informed.

Everyone looked at their comrades and nodded their heads in agreement. Shikamaru's team took off in the correct direction while Tenten and Sakura waited for the eager groom to return.

"I know that being an unpredictable knuckle head is just who Naruto is, but being that way has gotten us into a lot of trouble in the past. I remember how even as genin we would end up on A rank missions because he would just run off and do his own thing," Sakura reminisced. It wasn't in a harsh tone like she would have used if she knew that Naruto could hear her, it was in a soft and gentle tone, almost as if she was recognising that even though Naruto wasn't the smartest person she knew, it was because of him that she became who she was.

"Alright," Naruto's voice came from above Sakura's head. "Here we come Kakashi. I am ready for whatever you have in store. I will make it to Hinata. Believe it!"

Before Naruto could get too far in the wrong direction again, Sakura blew the ground from under Naruto's feet, causing him to fall.

"You knuckle head, you still don't know what direction you're supposed to be going in," Sakura yelled, a vein protruding from the side of her head. All softness was gone from her voice, only the annoyance that her best friend could cause her was evident at this point. "Follow me you idiot."

The four people in the wedding party that were left in the field took off after the others. Iruka was left alone, as he watched his former students disappear into the woods, he couldn't help but feel proud of each and every one of them. He was their original teacher. He was the one to give them the basic tools that they needed in order to become a ninja in the first place, let alone to ascend to the places and stature that each of them had achieved. Yes there were many after him that had helped his students grow far more than he had, but he was the one to lay the foundation of all of their skills to build on. Especially for Naruto.

…..

Once the entire wedding party was gathered together again, Neji filled them all in on what was waiting for them.

"We know for sure that Kakashi Sensei is waiting for us in the next clearing, however, there is another flux of chakra that appears and disappears. It doesn't stay long enough for me to get a good read on who it is. Whatever you do, when you go in there, be on your toes, because Kakashi is definitely not alone. Whether it's back up or an enemy that is there with him, we are not sure, but just be ready for anything," Neji explained.

"Akamaru hasn't been able to pin the other person's scent either," Kiba admitted. "He says that it's almost like the other person is able to blend his scent in with that of the trees."

"Okay, so we are for sure facing Kakashi," Shikamaru pondered. "So Iruka Sensei's intel was correct. That means that your next opponent after this most likely would have been Master Jiraiya."

Shikamaru folded his hands into his thinking position. After a moment or two he stood up and looked straight ahead.

"The priority right now is to figure out who the other person is. Right now, whether they're from the Leaf or not, they are our opponent. Shino, Kiba, and Neji. I want you to go to the other side of the clearing and pinpoint where and who the opponent is. Rock Lee and Tenten, I want you to join them for back up in capturing whoever it is. Sai, I need you as an aerial view. Keep in contact so we know as much about the situation as possible. Naruto, you go and talk to Kakashi, just to ensure that everything appears normal. The rest of us will stay here as back up for you," instructed Shikamaru. "Does everyone understand the plan?"

The entire wedding party looked between themselves and nodded. They understood the plan and were ready to take action. They all also knew that the stakes were higher this time than they were the last time; Kakashi wasn't known for giving people slack, especially his students.

"Okay, good. Scatter," Shikamaru instructed, still accessing the situation.

Naruto jumped into the clearing. He was facing Kakashi and even though Kakashi's nose was in a book, Naruto knew that he had been noticed. Kakashi turned a page in his book and grunted. He barely lifted his eyes from his book to look at Naruto.

"I knew that Iruka was going to go easy on you. I just didn't think that it would be through this fast. I was hoping for more time to read," Kakashi complained.

"You and your books," Naruto grinned. In the back of his mind he was gloating to Sakura that he was right. "So how is this going to work?"

"I think that you know the drill," Kakashi stated as he pulled a single bell from his belt.

"So I just have to get the stupid bell from you again?" Naruto asked as a grin crossed his face. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Not so fast Naruto. I haven't explained all of the rules yet," Kakashi continued. "You are allowed to pick one member of your team to assist you. Yes, I know your team mates are hovering just outside of the clearing. It must be you who actually retrieves the bell, but your team mate can do whatever he or she wants to in order to protect or assist you."

"Protect me from what?" Naruto asked.

"You don't really think that I would just give you the upper hand do you?" questioned Kakashi. "I have back up as well."

There was a pause. Almost as if everyone was waiting for the help to appear. Kakashi sighed and glanced to his left without really moving his head.

"Yamato. You are free to reveal yourself now," Kakashi prompted.

There was still no response.

"Tenzo. Come out here, you're making me look bad," Kakashi yelled into the forest.

Within seconds there was a rustling in the trees, then a thud on the ground. Yamato was tied up with five Shinobi standing around him.

"So it was Yamato sensei that was on the other side of the clearing," Naruto stated. "I guess that's why Akumaru couldn't smell him, with his wood style and all."

"Naruto, you weren't supposed to capture my help. You always act before the game even begins," Kakashi sighed.

Shikamaru then descended from the trees behind Naruto. He knew that hiding was pointless and thought that it would just be easier to show himself right then so that he wouldn't end up getting in the way later on.

"It was my idea to attack Yamato," Shikamaru explained. "We had no way of knowing if he was from the leaf or not with his ability to blend in with his surroundings. I thought that it would just be best to get him out of the way as quickly as possible."

"Tenzo, I am going to give you the option now, because you got captured prematurely, do you want to watch the fight or do you want to participate?" Kakashi asked his teammate.

"You make it sound as if I got captured on purpose," grumbled Yamato. "There are five of them, and they are some of the strongest Shinobi in the Leaf."

"I am sure that the battle was intense seeing as they have been here all of two minutes," Kakashi countered.

"Don't push your luck," Yamato threatened as he opened his eyes wider and shadows seemed to change around his face, making him appear far more intimidating than before.

"Don't use that on me. I'm not as easy to scare a Naruto is," Kakshi stated without even flinching.

"Hey, that stopped working on me a long time ago too, Sensei," Naruto stated defensively.

"Hurry up and make up your mind Tenzo, we're wasting Naruto's time here," Kakashi demanded.

"Yes, I would like to join in the fight," Tenzo stated as he stood up and used his wood style to release himself from his bonds.

"If you could get out the entire time, why did you just sit there?" demanded Tenten.

"Because you guys only caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting a frontal attack so suddenly," explained Yamato. "A good Shinobi does not show off his power unnecessarily."

"Okay, I want the entire wedding party to surround the clearing," instructed Kakashi. "Then I want Naruto to choose his partner and then we will commence with the challenge."

"The team that apprehended Yamato sensei, I want all of you to move on to finding the next challenger. Except for Shino, you will stay back with us and help us catch up with Kiba and his team once we're done here," instructed Shikamaru. "Well, as long as you're okay with that Kakashi Sensei."

"Yes, that will be fine," agreed Kakashi. "As for those who are left, besides the one who Naruto chooses as his partner, you are to stay out of the fight. However, I want you down here and in the open so that I can see if you are attempting to assist them from afar. Am I clear?"

Kakashi's question was answered by the rest of the hidden Shinobi coming out of their hiding spots and creating a border around the clearing just as Kakashi had instructed.

"Alright then, Naruto, who are you going to choose as your partner?"

"Sakura," Naruto proclaimed.

"You're not going to choose Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, Sakura and I have more training and experience together. Plus, she knows Yamato Sensei and his abilities better than Sasuke from our missions from him when you were absent," explained Naruto.

"I will admit that you actually thought out your choice there," Kakashi praised. "Now let's begin."

Sakura stepped out from her place in the border and walked to the center of the clearing. She came and stood beside Naruto, who was still standing completely still across from Kakashi Sensei.

'What's our plan here, Naruto?" Sakura inquired. "You said earlier that you have a sure fire way of winning if Kakashi were to use the bell test again."

"Sakura, you just focus on Yamato Sensei for now. I'll deal with Kakashi. Just make sure that nothing hits me," Naruto instructed.

Sakura nodded in agreement before she turned to look at where Yamato was standing. She widened her eyes in shock. He had just been standing there a moment ago, there's no way that he could have moved that fast.

All at once Sakura could feel the ground rumbling beneath her feet. Yamato's four pillared cage started to grow around her and Naruto.

"Damn it Sakura. I thought I told you to keep an eye on him," Naruto demanded as he watched helplessly as the walls grew around him.

Sakura cursed herself internally for letting Yamato get out of her sight so easily. The only thing that she could do at this moment was wait for the walls to finish connecting so that she could break them down. With her monstrous strength, there wasn't a whole lot that she couldn't break down.

All of a sudden Ino's voice was In Sakura's head.

"Kakashi Sensei hasn't let his guard down yet. If there's a way for you to get out of the cage without breaking it that would probably be best. Even if you just get Naruto out of the cage, he could possibly conduct a surprise attack on Kakashi Sensei," Ino explained.

"You're not supposed to be helping us Ino-pig!"

"Just take the help billboard-brow. This isn't about us, this is about Naruto and Hinata's big day. We can't let it get ruined. I will be your eyes in the back of your head while you protect Naruto,"Ino explained.

Insults aside, Sakura couldn't help but agree with what Ino was saying. It easiest for them to accomplish things when they had a brain that was outside the battle and was able to look at it from all sides at once.

"Okay, Naruto. I am going to get you out of here without making too much of a fuss," Sakura explained.

"Like a surprise attack," Naruto inferred.

"Yes, exactly," Sakura confirmed.

"I was thinking about that as well," Naruto explained. "I was thinking that maybe there was a way for it to appear that I was inside the cage still, that I would be able to sneak up on Kakashi Sensei without him realizing that I had gotten out at all."

"That's brilliant," Sakura admitted. "If you leave a shadow clone in here with me, we'll distract Kakashi for you."

"Or even better," Naruto countered. "I could send shadow clones out while you and I distract them from in here."

"Are you even capable of doing that?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, after keeping Shadow clones at Mount Myoboku for my Sage jutsu , I have gotten really apt at making clones where I can't see them," Naruto explained. "I'm going to make three clones, one of you, and two of me. The first two will remain in hiding, just in case the second Naruto clone fails at snatching the bell from Kakashi Sensei."

With that Naruto conducted his shadow clone jutsu and got ready to put the plan into action.

"You idiot," Sakura yelled with a grin on her face. You've filled this whole damn box with clones."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I was sure that I could get them outside," Naruto countered.

Kakashi grinned from outside the box, his students hadn't changed a bit.

"Well try something else," Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Oh, I know what will work," Naruto exclaimed. "Hey Kakashi, Pervy Sage was working on a new book before he died. I have the one and only manuscript of it in my room back in the village. If you just hand over the bell I will let you have it, even though it is my last remaining piece of the Pervy Sage."

The two inside the box heard nothing from the outside. Everything seemed to be entirely still.

"I'm seriouse," Naruto yelled. "He really was writing the third expansion of his series. I have the manuscript at home. I never got permission from Pervy Sage to release it, but I might after he's been dead a little while longer, I should make a killing off of it."

Finally a fight was heard coming from outside the box.

"You're not seriously falling for that?" Naruto could hear Yamato's voice demand.

"It's the final installment to the Make-out series. How could I let an opportunity like this slip by? Not to mention that it is the final legacy of my master's master," Kakashi exclaimed.

"He point blank told you that it was a ploy to get you to just hand over the bell," Yamato yelled.

"But it's such a bargain. I want him to get past me anyway, so why not get myself something out of this deal?"

"Because you're supposed to be testing him to see if he's strong enough to protect his wife," Yamato explained.

"But HInata doesn't need protecting that badly. She is a very powerful Shinobi in her own right. I already know that just like the heroes in Jiraiya's books, her would do anything to protect the woman that he loves."

"Naruto's shadow clone has the bell and has retreated to behind the wooden box, you are free to break yourselves free," Ino's voice said from inside Sakura's head.

"I can't believe that that worked a second time Naruto," Sakura stated. "I can't believe Kakashi Sensei fell for it."

"I told you that I had a fool proof way of winning this one if Kakashi Sensei did the bell test again," Naruto grinned.

"Okay Naruto. I am going to get us out of here," Sakura warned.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled as she punched right through the wall of the cage. The wall exploded and sent pieces of wood flying everywhere. Kalkashi stepped back, startled by the sudden explosion.

"If you could have gotten out this entire time, why did you let me waste so much chakra keeping that together for so long?" Yamato asked.

"A good Shinobi doesn't show off their power unless it is completely necessary," Sakura quoted.

"Plus, we were waiting to make sure that my plan was going to work," Naruto added as his shadow clone walked towards him, with a gentle ringing sound coming off of the clone as it walked.

Kakashi looked down at his belt in surprise as he realised that the bell had been taken from him amidst all of the excitement.

"Why didn't you stop it from taking the bell when you knew that I was distracted?" Kakashi yelled at Yamato.

"I have to do everything," Yamato complained. "It's always like this with you. You get to stand there and look cool while my chakra is being drained protecting you."

"You didn't have to be here," Kakashi countered. "I was being nice by letting you be a part of Naruto's wedding tradition."

"It's only fair that I would be here too Kakashi, I am one of his squad leaders after all."

"This role is strictly set aside for the groom's Sensei though," Kakashi countered.

There was a rumble in the ground before everything exploded beneath them.

"Enough of your childish bickering," Sakura commanded, her fist still in the ground from where she punched it. "Naruto out smarted you for a second time Kakashi. If Yamato hadn't been there to postpone that, Naruto would have started with that and this whole thing would have been over a lot sooner. You are both the leaders of team Kakashi, and Naruto refers to both of you as Sensei. Now wish Naruto luck and we'll be on our way."

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other, still fuming, as they realized that Sakura was correct and they were both being childish.

"Naruto. I am impressed. You caught me off guard for a second time, I commend you for that. I grant you my blessing to continue on with your marriage, and I know that you will protect Hinata with everything that you have. Good luck," Kakashi stated.

"Good luck with everything Naruto," Yamato offered. "But beware if you ever fail her." Yamato added the last part in with his signature intimidation face that had always worked on Naruto when they first became a team.

"Alright, we have the bell and we can't sit here wasting any more time," Shikamaru announced. "Let's get moving and find our next opponent. Shino, you lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and his group eventually caught up with the tracking group. The tracking group members were all in a small circle. Kiba and Akamaru were sound asleep, Rock Lee was doing push ups, while the rest were discussing the conversations that the separate parties were having before the look for Hinata began.

"You guys seem to be taking it easy," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, the next opponent was really easy to find," Tenten explained.

"Is that so?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes," answered Neji. "He has an enormous chakra."

"He's also has to have the most immense sent that either Akamaru or I have ever smelled," Kiba added as he stretched after his nap.

"I think you guys are missing the most obvious part," said Tenten. "He's huge, we could see him from a mile away."

Just then the ground beneath them began to shake. The tremors only lasted momentarily, but it was enough to startle the entire group.

"What on earth was that?" Sakura asked.

"That was the next opponent," Kiba explained.

"I thought that all of the opponents were supposed to be important figures from Naruto's past," Shikamaru pondered.

"He is, can't you guys see him?" Tenten asked.

The rumbling came back as a mountain about a hundred yards in front of them began to turn around.

"It's Chief Toad!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've totally got this one, you guys just wait here for me."

"Wait Naruto! You don't know what he's got planned," Rock Lee yelled after his friend.

"It's no use," Sakura grumbled. "Just let him go."

Once Naruto got into the clearing that Chief Toad had cleared, Naruto noticed that the Chief wasn't alone. There was a small gathering of toads that included: Chief Toad, Geezer Toad, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu.

"You're late," Chief Toad grumbled.

"Naruto-boy, look at the horizon, the sun is coming over the mountain range, it is well into the afternoon by now back at Mount Myoboku," Geezer Toad scolded.

"I am sorry," Naruto apologised humbly. "I didn't leave enough time between the start and when I knew that we had to meet."

"It is alright Naruto-boy, I know that you plan on making today special for a second reason, but you must remember to always show your ancestors the respect that they deserve."

"Now that you are here Naruto, we may proceed," announced Chief Toad.

"Ma sent us with Jiraiya-boy's favourite snacks and tea," Geezer Toad said with grin as he produced a large picnic basket.

Naruto grabbed the picnic basket and started to lay out its contents. Naruto moved and grabbed things from memory. First there was the blanket that had Pervy-Sage's coat sewn into the middle of it. Then he placed the candles in front of Gamakichi to be lit. Finally the food was brought out of the basket.

"I can't believe that it's already been ten years," Naruto commented.

"He would be sixty-four at this point in time, still just a tadpole," Geezer Sage added.

"These snacks are delicious," Gamatatsu noted.

"How long did it take the Pervy-Sage to get used to Granny-Sage's cooking?" Naruto asked, as he took a bite of the food that Granny-Sage had prepared for them.

"Oh, not as long as it took you to get used to it Naruto-boy. He was so eager to learn and to discover the prophecy that he was willing to try anything. Now don't get me wrong, he had a hard time adjusting too, humans aren't meant to eat Toad food, but he got used to it eventually," Geezer-Sage reminisced.

"Do you think that Pervy-Sage would have taken time away from his research to be at my wedding?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't think that he would miss it for the world. Jiraiya-boy and your father are probably watching over you right now, waiting for you to get married to that beautiful young girl," Geezer-Sage explained.

"Yeah, I can hear Pervy-Sage right now. He's probably telling Minato about how you really managed to snag yourself a looker. Or how your soon to be wife is even sexier than your mom," Gamakichi added.

"He couldn't be prouder of you Naruto, he couldn't have chosen anyone better to uphold his legacy," Chief Toad acknowledged.

After that was said, the group in the clearing all went silent. Each of them were thinking about their encounters with the great Master Jiraiya. They sat still and drank their tea as they watched the sun rise and the candles burn out.

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Chief Toad asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't mind, Chief Toad, go ahead."

"Why did you choose to get married on this day in particular?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't about making today less sad, because it is, but it's also the day that I feel the closest to the Pervy-Sage. I can feel him here with us, you know? And I wanted to make sure that he would make it to my wedding, even if it was just to tell me off for ruining his day," Naruto explained.

Everyone in the circle chuckled to themselves as they pictured the old Sage huffing about how this day was supposed to be all about him, and how Naruto was ruining that. "Can't you just let me have one good thing," they could all hear him say in their minds.

They could also see the great Master Jiraiya become humble and sit down with the newlywed couple and congratulate them. He would surely embrace them both and make jokes about their future together. Last of all though, he would tell Naruto how proud he was of the boy.

That's all it took for Naruto to break down into tears. He couldn't help but be sad that the Pervy-Sage couldn't see how far his student had come. He wouldn't physically be there for his student's wedding, and he wouldn't get to see the next generation come up. Yes Naruto knew that his Master was still looking down at him, but all Naruto wanted at that moment was to share one last Popsicle with the old man.

"Don't cry Naruto-boy, he's still here in spirit, and he lives on through us. He passed on his spirit of fire to you, so that even his dreams will live on," Geezer-Sage consoled.

"I don't mean to cry," Naruto sniffled. "It's just that he's the closest that I ever had to a father and he's not even going to be there when I get married. I miss him so much."

"Naruto, you have so many other people who are there for you today. All of your friends across the Shinobi world have gathered to see this happen. You have made Jiraiya's dream come true, and today is only proof of that. All of the nations are gathering together in peace to celebrate one boy from the Hidden Leaf getting married. There is no better way to honor Master Jiraiya than you are today," stated Gamakichi.

"Naruto, we have spent enough time here today. If you don't hurry, then you'll be late for your wedding," Chief Toad mentioned.

"Oh, right. I guess that I should be on my way. I think that there's one more challenge for me to face," Naruto said. He wiped the tears off of his face and stood up with a grin. "There's no way that I'm going to be late for this."

"Naruto, I will carry you to your next opponent. I know where he is, I am also faster at traveling than you are, so that way we waste as little time as possible," Chief Toad offered.

"All right Chief Toad," Naruto yelled as he hopped onto the giant Toad's back.

…

The wedding party had stayed in the trees and watched dumbfounded as Naruto just sat down and had a meal with the people who were supposed to be challenging him.

"What on earth just happened there?" Kiba asked once Naruto and the Chief Toad had taken off.

"I honestly don't know," admitted Rock Lee.

"Did Naruto just eat bugs?" asked Sakura and Ino in unison.

"Don't you guys know?" asked Choji.

"Today is the tenth anniversary of Jiraiya Sensei's death. Naruto has been meeting with Jiraiya's closest friends just as the sun touches the horizon for nine years now," Shino explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that," admitted Sakura.

"I feel like such a terrible friend," commented Sai. "How could I have not known about this when even Shino knows?"

"Yes, you must be out of the loop when even I know something," Shino agreed, as he started to feel quite upset. "I get left out of everything."

"Are you still wining about how you weren't invited on the first mission to rescue Sasuke?" Kiba demanded.

"Everyone got to go except for me," Shino grumbled as he turned away from the group.

"Do you think that they're going off to fight the next opponent?" Tenten asked. "Do you think that we should follow them?"


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and Chief Toad landed on a cliff that was next to a large clearing. Just at the edge of the cliff stood Hiashi Hyuga. There was no trace of emotion on the Hyuga leader's face as he watched his daughter's fiancé approach him, followed by the giant toad.

"You are running behind," the Hyuga leader observed.

"I'm not late yet," corrected Naruto.

"Yes, but I would expect that as someone who wishes to marry my daughter, you would take a little more care to be on time," Hiashi Hyuga countered.

"Please forgive the boy," Chief Toad pleaded. "It was we, the Toads, who kept him longer than we should have. It is our tradition to meet on the morning of Master Jiraiya's death to remember him. I tried to get him here as fast as I could."

"Well, in that case I guess that I should be a little more lenient," commented Hiashi Hyuga. "It is the livings responsibility to remember the dead."

"Thank you my Lord," Naruto said humbly.

"I am going to make this challenge easy for you Naruto," the leader of the Hyuga clan started. "You will only have to get past me, and I will let you go."

"That's it?" questioned Naruto. "Well this will be a piece of cake."

"Naruto, don't be so hasty," the Chief Toad warned. "He is the head of the Hyuga clan, one of the most powerful clans in the Land of Fire, and he is in that position for a reason."

Naruto looked at the leader of the Hyuga clan with a glint in his eye.

"I am marrying your daughter today. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the right of his fiancée's father.

Hiashi Hyuga barely even moved to block the younger ninja's attempt at getting past. The older ninja simply has to put his left arm out and pushed Naruto back to where he started. Naruto didn't even wait to regain his breath before he started running to the left of the Hyuga leader. Hiashi simply pushed Naruto back with his right arm.

Over. Under. Left. Right. Over. Under. Right. Left. Naruto continued to try to run straight past his barrier without any luck.

"Maybe if you tried a different tactic you'd have more luck," said a voice coming from behind Naruto.

It was Neji Hyuga with the rest of the wedding party standing behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto demanded.

"Long enough to watch you fail the same thing over and over again," Sasuke deadpanned.

"It's not failure, it's only success in progress," Rock Lee shouted.

"Lee, it is only success in progress if you're trying different tactics, not failing the same way over and over again," commented Tenten.

"Maybe your shadow clones will work?" Rock Lee suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. He probably can't stop more than one of me at once," Naruto concluded.

Naruto then made three clones of himself, and hid his real self under the ground. As the three clones charged in the direction of the head of the Hyuga clan, the real Naruto advanced underground. Hiashi Hyuga adjusted his stance to a more solid defence stance and waited until the clones were close enough. Once the clones were in range, Hiashi Hyuga used the gentle fist to blow all of them back, including the real Naruto.

"No fair, your rotation even goes under ground?" Naruto complained.

"Not without the user forcing extra chakra into his defense so that it reaches underground," Neji explained.

"So he had to have known that you were there," concluded Sakura.

"But how could he have known?" Naruto demanded.

"He has the byakugan, stupid," Sakura explained.

"So a frontal attack would work best," Naruto concluded.

"No, that's the opposite of true," Neji tried to warn, but Naruto was already off running towards Hiashi Hyuga.

A shadow clone popped up beside Naruto, and together they started to construct a rasengan. The Hyuga leader steadied his stance and waited for his opponent to get closer. As soon as Naruto and his rasengan were in range, the head of the Hyuga clan started to spin his hands and blocked Naruto using his rotation.

"I told you that a frontal attack won't work," Neji scolded as Naruto landed at his feet.

"Okay, so I need a better decoy then," Naruto concluded.

"I'm not sure that that's going to work either," Neji warned, yet again in vein as his friend charged forward again.

This time Naruto surrounded himself with hundreds of clones as he charged Hiashi Hyuga. The line of Narutos spread far past the scope of the power of the gentle fist.

"You won't be able to stop all of us!" one of the Narutos yelled.

"I don't need to stop all of you," Hiashi Hyuga countered. "I only need to stop the real Naruto Usimaki from getting into the clearing."

As the line of clones charged forward, Hiashi Hyuga ran down the line. He positioned himself in front of one Naruto in particular and steadied his stance for his rotation method. The Hyuga leader built up his chakra so that a larger amount than used before would be released for this attack, in hopes to spread the attack further down the line. Once the advancing line got in range for the attack, the Hyuga leader released his chakra in a giant rotation.

All around the Hyuga, clones exploded into clouds of smoke, which eventually blocked out the view of everything around them. No one could see, except for the Hygas that were caught in the smoke. The only thing that they needed to see was whether Naruto Usimaki was still on the cliff.

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was clearly visible, still on the cliff. Though he had not been tossed back as far as he had been before. Naruto had filled his feet with chakra in hopes that he would be able to stick his feet to the ground and be able to run through Hiashi Hyuga's blast of chakra. The only thing that that managed to do for the blond Shinobi was to help him resist being thrown back from the blast.

"How could you tell which one was me?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto. I am not going to give you the answers here. You have to prove to me that you are worthy of marrying my daughter, and so far Usimaki, you are not doing a very good job of it."

"I have protected your daughter years. Even when we were little and she wasn't allowed near me because it would look bad on your family if she associated with me, when your men failed to protect her from bullies, I was there. On all of our missions together, we have only survived because we had each other's backs. She stood by me when no one else would, so there is no way that I am going to let you keep me away from her. I owe her that much," Naruto growled through his teeth, his chakra starting to grow around him. "It took me far too long to realize that she loved me as much as she does, and it took me way too long to love her back. But now, now that I love her and I know that she loves me, there's nothing that is going to keep me from her and giving her the love that she deserves. There's nothing that is going to keep me from having a real family!"

Naruto's chakra grew around him, like a blurry blue haze. Shadow clones popped up all over the place, each one seemed to be haphazardly placed, as if Naruto's focus was elsewhere. They all started running in circles around him, causing confusion. Dust rose from the ground as they stampeded in circles around Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura called. "You can't hide in your shadow clones for this fight. He can see your chakra."

"Sakura, I think that he might have this one," Neji said cautiously. "Every time he's used the shadow clones before, they've all had chakra distributed between them evenly. I could tell which one was him if I focused really closely, because the caster of the jutsu keeps more chakra for himself, no matter how miniscule. This time however, Naruto hasn't distributed the chakra evenly. Some of the clones are teeming with chakra while others are about to pop because they have so little. It seems like not a single Naruto in the dust has the same amount of chakra. If he were to mix himself in the middle of the clones, there would be no way to tell which one is him."

"Huh, I see," commented Shikamaru. "So he actually has a plan this time."

"His failures were actually leading to his success," Tenten noted in awe.

All of a sudden all of Naruto's cones charged towards their last opponent. Hiashi Hyuga tried using his rotation, but it only knocked out the first wave of clones.

"I can't believe it," Neji said in awe. "Naruto has almost depleted my uncle's chakra. I don't know if he'll be able to handle much more of this."

The leader of the Hyuga clan continued to defend the edge of the cliff from the clones. Blow after blow, clones were disappearing. Though Naruto seemed to be reproducing them just as quickly as the Hyuga was able to destroy them. Soon, a few clones were able to break through the defences. Then more and more were breaking through.

They weren't going beyond the cliff though, they would simply stand behind the leader of the Hyuga clan, almost as a taunt. Eventually Hiashi Hyuga wasn't able to defend himself at all. He could only stand and watch as wave after wave of Naruto clones rushed past him to stand at the edge of the cliff.

Soon there was only one Naruto left in front of the Hyuga leader. It was Naruto himself. He was sitting cross legged on the ground, keeping perfectly still. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in full Sage mode, and the nature energy that surrounded him seemed to make him glow.

Naruto stood up and walked towards his soon to be father-in-law. Once he was right in front of Hiashi Hyuga, Naruto fell to his knees.

"What is Naruto doing?" Karui asked.

"He's giving his respect to his future father-in-law," Shikamaru explained.

"Naruto has shown just how much power he possesses, and that even after so many shadow clones he is over flowing with chakra. Though do you see how his clones are facing the Head of the Hyuga clan?" continued Shino.

"Yes, I see," responded Karui.

"To someone who doesn't know Naruto, they would look like they were ready to ambush Hiashi Hyuga from behind," Shino stated.

"But to people like us who know Naruto well," Shikamaru continued. "We can tell that they are there as a symbol that Naruto is going to put all of his power behind the Hyuga leader and follow him."

"Naruto made it clear that he could have destroyed the old man if he had wanted to, but if you look closely, you can see that there's not a scratch on him," added Choji. "Naruto completed his task without force."

All eyes turned to the scene in front of them. They watched the glowing blond as he bowed before his opponent. They watched as it appeared that the two were having a conversation, but they were too far away for anyone to hear what was being said.

Eventually the noble Hyuga nodded his head and helped the young man in front of him stand up. All of the clones exploded from existence, as Naruto reclaimed them, and the glowing stopped as all of the nature energy that Naruto had collected returned to the environment.

"Come on guys, I have a wedding to get to," Naruto called over his shoulder as he jumped off the side of the cliff.

"What an idiot," Sakura sighed, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yeah," agreed Ino, "What an idiot."

"I don't want to miss a second of Naruto's wedding," Rock Lee exclaimed. "This is going to be the most youthful event of the century."

Rock Lee then followed Naruto off the side of the cliff, running at full speed.

"Rock Lee you moron," Tenten called after him. "There are stairs going down just over there."

…

The wedding was an event of a life time. People from every nation were attending. They were all people who Naruto had touched on his missions. It wasn't just the five great nations either, even the smaller surrounding nations had people there.

"Jiraiya really would be proud," Kakashi stated as he watched his former student wait at the altar. "People from every nation are here in harmony. They are here to support a common ally between all of them. Naruto managed to break the barriers set up so many generations ago and brought peace to this village."

The wedding was beautiful, and the reception had great food. Every one danced, even those who promised that they wouldn't dance danced. At the end of the night, when the final toast was being made by Kakashi Sensei, there wasn't a single dry eye in attendance. Everyone reminisced about the most unpredictable knuckle head ninja that they had all met and grew to love, and how much he had gown and changed. Though not only did he change, but he had changed all of their lives as well.


	12. Chapter 12

At the reception, everyone in the wedding party sat at the head table with Naruto and Hinata. There were two empty seats though: one beside Kiba and one beside Shino.

"Both of you said that you were bringing someone on your RSVP," Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry they didn't show up."

"Oh, Tamaki's here," corrected Kiba. "She's just in the washroom right now."

"Isn't she your roommate?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows, insinuating that the couple were actually more than roommates.

"Yes. I'm living with a beautiful girl. What's to it?" Kiba said, daring anyone to make further jokes. "Rent and other bills are cheaper when two people are paying them."

"I bet it's warmer at night too," Naruto commented with a grin on his face.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Kiba demanded.

"I think that he is implying that you and Tamaki share a bed, if not have sex as well," Sai stated plainly.

Just then Tamaki walked up with a cat in her arms. At the sight of her, Akumaru started to growl.

"You'd think that living with so many cats, he'd be used to them by now," Sakura commented.

"Oh, he gets along with the cats just fine," Tamaki stated as she took her seat, "he's just upset that I stole his spot."

Once Tamaki was settled into her seat, the cat jumped out of her arms and went to where Akumaru was. Once the cat reached him, it starting rubbing itself against the giant dog's legs while purring. Eventually Akumaru laid back down and the cat curled up in his thick fur.

"Oh Akumaru," Naruto started, "she didn't take your spot. You got your own invitation to my wedding."

"I'm not talking about his spot as Kiba's guest to the wedding," Tamaki clarified. "I'm talking about his spot in the bed."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, confused. "You guys actually sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah, and we do a lot more than just sleep in it," Tamaki said with a wink.

"Kiba, why on earth would you ever deny that this beautiful flower of youth is your girlfriend?" Rock Lee asked as his eyes grew wider than normal.

"Because my mom is going to kill me if she ever finds out," Kiba mumbled.

"Kiba, you've got to stop being so scared of your mom," encouraged Naruto. "What's the worst that she could do?"

"She could kill me," Kiba reaffirmed.

"What, she's going to kill you for having a girlfriend?" Ino asked, with disbelief clear in her voice.

"Not just any girlfriend," Kiba explained. "A girlfriend that loves cats more than dogs."

Akamaru started to growl, proving that the possibility of liking any other animal, especially cats, more than dogs was a huge mistake.

"Most animal yielding clans, including the Aburame, don't get along with other animal yielding clans," Shino explained.

"Yeah, because other clans claim to be yielding the animals as if they were a weapon, we claim our dogs as an equal member of the clan," Kiba growled.

"I too hold my insects in high regards, they are a part of my body after all," Shino refuted.

"Anyway, even though Tamaki isn't in a clan that works with animals, she does hold cats rather high, and so that would be a sore spot for Kiba's fierce and unpredictable mother," Shikamaru finished explaining.

"Your mother loves me," Tamaki stated. "She's always telling you that you should find someone like me."

"Yeah, she says that I should find someone _like_ you, not you. She won't even come over to our house, and if she has to drop something off for me, she leaves it at the end of the steps because she hates cats so much," Kiba explained.

"I thought that you were happy that she wouldn't come closer, that way she couldn't control your life anymore. I mean, if you admitted to dating me, she might just butt out entirely," said Tamaki.

"Never, she would either kill me or accept you, and I don't think that she wants a cat lady raising her grandchildren," Kiba retorted.

"Who says that I even want children, aren't cats and dogs enough for us?"

"Well Hana surely isn't going to further along the Inuzuka clan now is she, she's an old maid by now."

"Don't you dare talk about your sister like that. She is a beautiful lady bug, only getting more precious with every spot," Shino growled through gritted teeth.

"Why you," Kiba started, only to get interrupted by Sai.

"Why don't we continue our game from last night? According to the rules everyone with a significant other had to tell a story, and Kiba you never got to," Sai suggested.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea Sai, and we never got to hear who Shino's secret lover was either. Why don't we do two more rounds?" Rock Lee agreed.

"You guys don't understand what just happened do you?" Ino asked.

"What's not to understand? Shino is just defending a friend," Sai replied.

"That's true in the same way that Kiba and Tamaki are just roommates," Sakura added.

"So you mean that Shino's significant other is Kiba's sister?" Naruto asked, stunned. "But she's so old."

"There you go Tamaki, that saves you from having to be the only one that's going have the terrifying Tsume Inuzuka's grandchildren," Sai said with a smile, believing that he had solved all of the problems in Tamaki and Kiba's relationship.

Kiba and Shino sat there glaring at each other. Everyone at the reception began to look over as they could feel the tension growing between the two.

"Guys, cut it out, people are starting to stare," Sakura whispered.

"Why don't we start with Kiba seeing as we were already discussing his sex life?" suggests Temari.

"Wait, does this mean that all the girls have to share stories too?" Rock Lee asks.

"No they don't because their stories should correspond with the story that their significant other told," Shikamaru explained.

"Wait, what if I want to know what story was told about me?" Ino asked. "I don't want anything too embarrassing told about me."

"Trust me Ino, it wasn't embarrassing towards you, but it was very embarrassing for Sai," Kiba said with a grin.

"What if I want to tell the story?" Tamaki asked. "And I didn't get to hear any of your stories, so why should one of me be shared?"

"Would it be easier for you if we asked questions and you guys answered them?" Ino suggested. "Because that's what we girls did back at my place."

"Yes, that would make me feel a lot more comfortable actually," Tamaki stated.

"But that's not how the game was played," Rock Lee protested.

"Well, the rules are going to have to be adapted seeing the change in setting," Ino informed as she motioned to the hordes of people who were sitting around them.

"If it will get everyone to shut up and eventually drop the topic, we'll answer your questions," Kiba said, frustrated.

"Alright, who wants to ask first?" Ino asked.

"Is Kiba exciting in bed?" Tenten blurted out, causing Kiba to receive a deadly glare from one Neji Hyuga.

"That's such a vague question, I don't know how to answer. Because I mean yes, of course he's exciting in bed, he's Kiba. But he's also a big sweetheart," Tamaki replied.

"Does he have any weird quirks, like does he howl when he finishes?" Temari asked.

"Hah hah, I can see how you guys would think that that would be the case, but no, he's actually really quiet. Though sometimes I know that I'm doing a good job because he growls. It's soft, but audible."

"How is that a weird quirk?" Kiba demanded. "You purr when you like something. Now that's weird."

"No it's not, purring is a sign of pleasure, where growling is a sign of anger or fear," Tamaki explained. "Next question."

All of the girls started thinking, they wanted to see if they could think of anything that they would want to ask Kiba so that Tamaki wouldn't feel bombarded with questions.

"Do all the pets ever get in the way?" Naruto cut in. "I mean, wouldn't it be a pain to have to remove them all from your room before you start?"

Tamaki and Kiba looked at each other in shock.

"I… we… I... I never even considered it before," Tamaki confessed.

"It just never seemed like a big deal," Kiba added.

"So you're telling me that you guys just go at it with all of your animals watching you?" Temari demanded with a laugh.

"I mean it's not like you're really thinking about them while you're doing it," Kiba continued.

"And we're just so used to having them around, I mean cats will even follow you into the shower," Tamaki continued.

"There was this one time right after Tamaki first moved in, and Akamaru didn't quite trust her yet, that he followed her into the shower and scared the living daylights out of her," Kiba explained.

"I thought that it was just KIba trying to creep on me," Tamaki confessed.

"I guess we're just used to having eyes on us all of the time that we didn't even notice it," Kiba concluded.

"Guys, that's a little gross," Ino stated.

"Okay, next question already," Tamaki demanded, as she was getting tired of hearing about how gross they were.

"Is there anything that he does that just drives you crazy?" Ino asked.

"You guys are really interested about what he does to me, instead of what I do to him. Should I be worried?" Tamaki replied with.

"No, you're safe," Ino replied.

"Alright then. It drives me crazy when he bites me. Especially when he bites my neck. It's just little nibbles, they barely leave teeth marks, but I just find it really sexy," Tamaki admitted.

"Well, Kiba, is there anything that she does that drives you crazy?" Ino asked, in an attempt to even out the score.

"Does it have to be what she does while we're in bed, or can it be what makes me bring her to bed?" Kiba asked.

"It can be either," Ino allowed.

"Well, she can get really feisty, she'll start picking fights with me, and threatening to beat me up. And I just think it's really cute, and I just can't keep my hands off of her," Kiba explained.

"I understand," added Shikamaru as he glanced over at his troublesome kunoichi. "No matter how much of a drag it is, there's nothing sexier than troublesome woman."


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay Shino, let's hear your story now," Kiba grumbled, completely displeased with having to hear about his sister's sex life.

"Have any of you made love before?" Shino asked.

"Um, yeah, isn't that what we've all been talking about?" Naruto replied.

"No, everyone has been talking about sex, or fucking, I'm asking about making love," Shino clarified.

"Aren't they all the same thing?" Kiba asked.

"No, they're not. And just hearing you say that tells me that you've never made love before," Shino stated bluntly.

"Well, what's the difference then?" Naruto demanded.

"The difference is how you feel while it's happening," Neji explained. "With just sex it's all about the lust and desire. With making love, it's all about the person you're with. It's a much more intimate concept."

"Fucking can take place at any time, it's a flurry of body parts and clothes flying. However with making love, one will most likely already be in bed. It doesn't always start with the intention of sex, but with the immense desire to be closer to your partner," Shino added.

"I thought that you just said that sex and desire were different from making love," Naruto questioned. "Now you're going on about how they're the same."

"Naruto, I think that when he's talking about sex, he's more talking about the process, not the actual act," Shikamaru tried to clarify.

"I still don't get it," Naruto stated.

"What he's saying is that you don't initially intend to stick your dick in her vagina but you just really really want to be as close as possible to her," Sasuke bluntly explained.

Around the table, everyone's faces were turning red. The awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments before Karui broke it.

"You guys were talking about getting walked in on, freaky fetishes, and things far worse, but it's the words: penis in vagina, that makes you all shut up!"

The faces around the table seemed to turn even redder after having their hypocrisy pointed out. Yes, the past night they had all divulged some of their deepest secrets, moments that were supposed to be the most intimate with their partners, but having what they were doing put in such blatant language seemed wrong.

"Alright, then tell us Shino, about how you stick your dick in my sister in a more intimate way than the rest of us do with our significant others," Kiba demanded. "Tell us all about the first time you made love."

"It would be my pleasure," Shino stated as he got ready to tell his story.

...

So Hana and I were going to sleep. It had been a long day and we were both exhausted. Hana had lost a mother dog that she had been helping give birth. The incident had taken its toll on her.

After about twenty minutes had gone by of us just lying in silence, Hana rolled over.

"Shino, are you asleep?" she whispered.

"No, not yet," I replied.

"Okay," she said as she put her head down on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed circles into her back in an attempt to comfort her. As I did so she nuzzled her face further into my bare chest and started to draw on it with her own fingers.

I slipped my hand under her shirt so that I could better feel her muscles relax under my touch. I kissed the top of her head, and in response she turned her head towards me for a real kiss. It was only a quick peck, so she came back for more.

It was nothing heated, there was no grabbing or moaning, it was only about the comfort of each other's company. Eventually we started to undress, so that we could feel the heat of one another's body.

I continued to rub her back as her mouth enveloped mine. I could feel the hairs on her legs as they rubbed against mine, causing a friction that was only meant to create heat.

I slowly rolled us over so that I could see her better. Once she was on her back, and I was straddling her, I started to massage her collar bone and moved my way down to her breast. I could feel her chest rise and fall as she started to breathe more deeply as she relaxed beneath my touch.

I continued to massage her, and every once in a while she would reach up to feel my chest. I would lean down in return to feel her soft lips on mine, and her arms would sneak around my sides to hold me close to her. The heat of our bodies pressed together was an irresistible contrast to the cold air around us.

….

"Okay," Kiba barked standing up from the table. "That's enough. Neji, Hinata, I don't know how you guys could handle hearing all this shit about each other for as long as you did seeing as you guys are pretty much siblings, but I can't deal with this anymore."

"Kiba, you were the one to ask to hear the story in more detail," reminded Shino.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think that you would get into it like you did," Kiba huffed.

"Shino, I think that Kiba is just upset that he didn't know about your relationship with his sister," Tamaki suggested.

"I'm upset about more in this situation than just that, but that's definitely a good place to start," Kiba stated.

"Why would does it bother you so much that you didn't know about us. I mean, it was kind of obvious. Why do you think that I was over at your place so much even after you moved out?" Shino questioned.

"I didn't know, but you've always been weird, so I just didn't want to question it and make you uncomfortable," Kiba stated.

"You do realise that she's your big sister, she doesn't have to answer to you," Shino countered.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, and you're my teammate, you didn't even think to ask me if it was okay?" Kiba demanded, tears of anger started welling up in his eyes. "I do want her to be happy, but she's my sister for fuck's sake. She's like seven years older than you and she still lives in Ma's house. Shit, did that story take place in Ma's house?"

"Yes, I've been living with your mother and sister for a couple months now," Shino blatantly said.

"And Ma's okay with that?" Kiba asked as he was genuinely shocked.

"Yes, Tsume loves me."

"Ma doesn't love anyone."

"She loves me."

"It's probably because since Shino's around her daughter isn't an old maid just yet," Naruto whispered to Sai.

"What did you just say?" Shino and Kiba yelled in union.

"Only I'm allowed to call her that," Kiba growled.

"No one's allowed to call her that," Shino corrected.

"She's my sister, I can treat her however I want," Kiba growled.

"Not as long as I'm around," Shino hissed.

"Yeah, how are you going to stop me," Kiba said, his teeth turning a little more canine.

"Easily," Shino replies as his insects started to swarm around him.

"Stop it, both of you," Hinata said sternly. "Both of you care about her and want her to be happy, so get over it."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"You guys are both trying to protect Hana from the only other person that cares about her and wants to protect her as much as you do," Hinata explained. "It's pointless."

"Do you love her," Kiba growled through his teeth.

"Yes."

"Are you going to protect her?"

"Yes."

"You're never going to hurt her?"

"I'm never going to hurt her."

"If you do, I'm going to kill you," Kiba stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good, now let's get this party started!" Kiba yelled as he pulled Tamaki on to the dance floor.

"I think you saved that situation nicely," she whispered as they danced.

"Of course I did," Kiba grinned. "I am the best after all."

"And by the sounds of it," Tamaki whispered, "You're way better at making love than Shino is."


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata and Naruto stumbled back to their home after the reception. It was more Naruto who was stumbling, as he had gotten completely wasted after joining a drinking competition with Kiba, and of course Naruto had been the only one of the guys to fall for it. It had, however, surprised Hinata to see that Temari and Ino had also taken the boys up on their challenge, and Tamaki had come out the champion, to both of the boys' dismay.

"HInata," Naruto mumbled into her shoulder as she tried to unlock the door of their home while simultaneously supporting Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied as she finally got the lock to click, allowing them their entry.

"All of the guys shared these stories tonight," Naruto slurred.

"And?"

"And they were all these crazy sex stories, and some of them were kind of hot, but I was thinking that we should create a new one, one that's even crazier than any of theirs," Naruto explained.

"That sounds like fun," Hinata commented as she laid Naruto down in the bed and went to the washroom to brush her teeth.

"Where are you going?" the drunken Naruto wined from the bed.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Hinata explained.

"But aren't we going to have sex?" Naruto asked.

"Not just now," Hinata replied.

"But why?" Naruto asked, as his voice jumped a few pitches and turned into a wine.

"Because I'm brushing my teeth," HInata responded.

"Fine, but after," Naruto stated, and then went quiet.

HInata finished brushing her teeth and washed her face. By the time that she made it back into her bedroom, Naruto was fast asleep. His shirt was half off and his pants were around his knees. She giggled to herself as she pulled his pants the rest of the way off of his legs and pulled the covers over him. She also gently tugged off his shirt, because sleeping in the stiff material of his button up could not be pleasant.

Hinata walked over to her wardrobe and pulled on a night gown, before turning out the lights and crawling into bed next to her husband. A smile crept across her face, her husband, Naruto was actually her husband.

HInata was also relieved that Naruto had fallen asleep so quickly, because she didn't want their first time having sex as a married couple to be a foggy memory to Naruto. She wanted him to remember every detail. She was shy, and innocent, and even though they had had sex many times before, she still wanted it to be something special.

"He wanted to do something crazy, something better than any of his friends stories," Hinata pondered, "I'll have to think of something for that before the morning so that I can surprise him."

Hinata thought about everything that she could do to surprise her husband first thing in the morning until sleep finally took over and she drifted off.

…..

Hinata woke up well before Naruto, he was hung over after all, and not particularly used to having to wake up early either. She watched her husband sleep as his chest rose and fell peacefully as each breath entered and escaped through his slightly parted lips.

"That's my husband," Hinata thought to herself as she smoothed some of his hair back away from his sleeping face.

Hinata stood up and got ready to go take a shower. She had plans for that morning and she didn't want to waste them. She walked over to her bags of things, because she wasn't fully moved in yet, and pulled out her favourite set of underwear. They were a dark purple lace bra with matching panties that rode high on her ass. They were her go to set of underwear for when she wanted to feel sexy. On her way to the washroom, she stopped and grabbed Naruto's button up.

Hinata showered quickly and dried off. She put on the purple lace underwear set and went to dry her hair. She dried it with a towel and left it hanging around her face so that it was just messy and damp enough to make her extremely sexy. Hinata then went and grabbed Naruto's button up. She pulled it over her shoulders and her wet hair started to make it see through. She debated trying to button it up, but she also knew that the buttons would never hold over her ample breast.

Hinata then went into the kitchen and started to fry some bacon over the stove. It wasn't actually to eat, it was more to act as bait to lure Naruto into the kitchen. It took about thirty seconds after the bacon started to sizzle before Hinata heard Naruto's bare feet padding into the kitchen.

Naruto came up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers barely brushing against the bottom of her breasts. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and started to kiss her neck and moved down to her collarbone. He still reeked of alcohol, but she knew that he was sober from his slow and calculated movements.

"You left bed so early this morning, I didn't even get the chance to say good morning," Naruto mumbled into her neck between kisses. She couldn't help but to lean back into him, because between the rasp in his voice and the way that his lips were moving, she wanted nothing more than to be drug back to bed right then, but she had plans for the morning.

"Why don't you go shower and then we can go back to bed," Hinata panted. "We don't have to leave it for the rest of the day then."

Naruto hummed into her neck before kissing her forehead and wandering over to the washroom. She heard the tap turn on and the frantic movements as he hastily brushed his teeth. Within seconds Hinata could hear the shower water running, and Naruto stepping in. She hurriedly turned off the stove and dumped the bacon that she had been making into the trash, it wouldn't be any good by the time that they came back for it anyway.

As Hinata walked over to the washroom, she undid her bra, as the clasp was in the front. As she walked through the door, she could see Naruto's naked form in the foggy glass of the shower walls. She made a point of removing her shirt and bra with exaggerated motions. Her panties followed the tops to the floor with the same fluid and exaggerated motions. Naruto had stopped moving inside the shower. She could tell that he had stopped and was staring at her as she undressed before him.

Once Hinata was fully naked, she opened the door to the shower and stepped in to join her husband in the shower.

"HInata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stood in the water.

"I thought that I could give you some company," Hinata explained as she moved his hands away from his crotch. "Are you okay with that, I can leave if you're too uncomfortable."

Naruto shook his head. "No, this is okay." He then looked up at her with a grin and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Naruto's one arm snaked around her waist while the prosthetic moved up to cradle her breast. HInata moaned into the kiss as Naruto pulled her even closer into him.

"This is what you meant by company, right?" Naruto asked, moving away so that he could look into his wife's face, to know that she wasn't lying.

Hinata nodded before kissing his collarbone. She slowly moved her mouth down his body as her hands started to play with his erect member. Soon enough she was kneeling one the shower floor in front of her husband. She looked up and made eye contact with him as she moved his cock to her mouth. Naruto moaned as her mouth made contact. He could feel her lips stretch into a grin as she was pleased that she was able to make such a passionate noise come out of him.

Naruto tangled his fingers in her hair as she continued to bob her head as she made sure that each point on his dick got equal attention. As soon as Naruto started to tremble under her touch, she slowly moved her head back until his cock was released from her mouth with a pop.

Naruto pulled his wife up and into a kiss. He turned off the water and picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed the shower door open with her back. Their bodies and tongues were interwoven as they crashed through the house.

Eventually Hinata's back hit the bed, and Naruto fell on top of her. Naruto didn't even wait to get his wife more securely on the bed before he inserted himself into her. Hinata took note of the fact that he was not wearing a condom, yes she was on birth control, but it was always best to have double the protection. After Naruto thrust into her a few more times all of her worries went out of the window. She had done her part, and they were married now, people would be expecting her to get pregnant soon anyway.

Naruto abruptly pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. Her toes were on the floor, keeping her in place as she leaned over the bed. HInata adjusted herself so that Naruto could easily find his way back in. As soon as he was in he started thrusting more aggressively. It felt amazing, but he wasn't hitting the clitoris anymore, and so Hinata took that job into her own hands.

She slid her hand down between her and the bed and found the spot that needed attention the most. As soon as her hand made contact she inhaled sharply. The contact had made waves of pleasure ripple through her body. As her hands worked and Naruto pounded into her, she was getting extremely close to finishing, but she wanted to wait for Naruto.

"Naruto, please hurry," Hinata gasped as she continued to try and hold onto her own orgasm.

Though her pleading had the opposite effect than intended, Naruto slowed right down. His thrusts became more timed and calculated. It still felt amazing, but Hinata was on the verge of finishing and she felt bad if she didn't finish with Naruto.

"Naruto, please," Hinata begged.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered into her ear. "You always let me finish first, I think that it's only fair if you get to every once in a while."

"Naruto," Hinata started to beg again before Naruto cut her off.

"It's okay, really Hinata. I'll come right after you, trust me."

So Hinata did as told. She quickened her movements with her hands and felt every nerve in her body light on fire. Every muscle tensed as she finished and she started to pant. Naruto kept his promise and a couple thrusts after she had cum, he was finishing into her.

It felt weird and amazing at the same time. The pressure of the seamen rushing into her vagina felt so different when it was outside of the condom, and she could feel his member throbbing inside of her even more clearly.

As soon as Naruto had completely released, he collapsed on top of her.

"I know last night that we had agreed on exciting sex, but that was about as exciting as I could handle for today," Naruto confessed into her back. "I mean you were just so dam sexy and I couldn't hold it together to do anything new and exciting."

Naruto kissed the small of her back as he slowly pulled out of her. He crawled on the bed next to her. Hinata rolled over so that she was on her back and her entire body was on the bed. Naruto laid his head on her chest and let out a content sigh.

"What did I do to deserve an angel like you?" Naruto whispered as he fell asleep curled up against his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she started to pet his hair and watched him fall asleep under her touch.


End file.
